A beach in Tahiti
by lookuptothesky39
Summary: After six years, Alex Vause is finally reunited with Piper Chapman. Will it be A beach in Tahiti or a close second. Lots of romantic full with some bumps along their journey. Rated M for a reason.
1. One

**A/N: My first OITNB fanfic, hope you like it... I will continue if you want more, let me know. Hope everyone has a great day. **

**I own NOTHING... this is All made up. **

**Enjoy :)**

/

"Hi, my name is Alex, and I am an addict," she said to the crowd of people. It had been almost a year since she had felt like she needed to go to a meeting; but tonight she needed this.

"Hi Alex," they all greeted her.

"It has been three thousand two hundred and eighty six days since I last used, tomorrow marks nine years, it also marks four years of being out of prison." She took a deep breath, she wanted to talk about P and how tomorrow also marked six years since she had last seen her, felt her touch...but couldn't... "The last couple of days have been... hard this date is bringing up something, someone that I need... and since I don't have her, I want to forget... ease the pain, ya know?" Alex looked at the only familiar face in the place: Nicky. Her best friend who has been by her side through prison and so much more. They were released within months of each other and always had each others back at Litchfeild. Once they were released they got an apartment together and went to NA meetings regularly. Nicky smiled and she kept going, "I wanted to use, so here I am..." She shrugged and then stepped down.

"Good job," Nick said quietly as she sat down with her.

"Thanks," she whispered, "are you going to speak?"

"Nah I went to my meeting this morning with Morello" she said.

"Well then lets get out of here, yeah?" Alex looked at her.

They ducked out of the meeting and into the crisp cold New York Air, "You doing okay?" Nicky asked.

"I just wish ...things were different, that I didn't fuck up so badly, that I knew where she was."

"Look, I wasn't going to say anything, cause I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you, as a surprise for making it this long clean... but Lorna has been doing some digging, and we got a number that might help you find her..."

"You have a number for her?"

"Not for her, but for someone named Polly. Morello said she is her best friend?"

"Wonderful" Alex said with deep sarcasm.

"What, is she wrong?" Nicholas asked.

"No, Polly is Pipers best friend... lets just say... I am not her favorite person." She said with a smile.

"Well, do you want it?" Nicky held up and piece of paper and dangled it like bait.

"Well duh!" Alex said taking the paper, "Thank you Nicky, you are the best."

"Ah I know!" She smirked.

/

**They has spent the last three months of Pipers sentence avoiding each other, after she had made it clear that she choose Larry. But it was the night before she was set to go home and Vause didn't want her to leave on these terms, not like this. She walked over to her bunk where Miss Claudette and Piper were both reading before lights out. Miss Claudette just glared. "Bunkie you want me to get rid of this?" She asked not even looking up from her book. **

**Piper sighed, "No I will deal with it." She got up and went to the opening of her cube where Alex was standing. "What do you want Alex?" **

**"To talk, please?" Alex looked at her with 'those eyes' and spoke in a soft tone. **

**"Fine, I will be back before lights out Miss Claudette" She told her bunkie. **

**Piper walked with her arms crossed following Alex, "We better not be going where I think we are going."**

**Alex didn't say anything, they were going to where she thought they were going, it was the only place that was private, plus Alex hoped it would help Piper... feel something. she opened the chapel door and Piper rolled her eyes, but went inside. They sat on the edge of the stage and Alex started. "Look I know you like hate me or whatever, but you are leaving tomorrow and I don't want it to end like this. I get that you picked him, even though I fucking hate it, I get it. But the time we had here together... it was everything to me, it was amazing. I wanted to say I am sorry for landing you in here; I am I hate that you had to do time, but I don't regret the time we got to spend together one bit. Please know I..." she paused for a moment and swolled hard, " I love you with all that I am, I probably always will, but I want you to have a good life." **

**Piper couldn't even look at Alex as she spoke, but Alex looked at her and could see tears running down her cheeks. They sat there in silence for a moment, but when piper said nothing Alex said that was all she needed to say, and that she hopes tomorrow goes well. Piper then got up and left the chapel. Alex thought that was going to be that, but late that night after lights out she felt someone crawl into her bunk with her, she opened her eyes and saw Piper laying next to her. She smiled "Hey kid" She whispered. Piper didn't say anything she just kissed her frantically, her hands running through her hair and down her body. She put her hand in her uniform and found her wet center, Alex tried not to moan loud, she didn't want to get caught. They made love and cuddled for a short while afterwards, and then Piper went to go back to her bunk she turned back to kiss her one last time than whispered "I love you too" and then she was gone. **

**/**

Piper left that day, and that was the last she ever saw or heard from her, when she got released, she tried to find her, but from what Alex could gather she and Larry no longer lived in New York city. And she didn't really want to find her because she figured that she was happily married and she wasn't looking to ruin anyone's marriage, she ended up settling in New York and falling into buying a Coffee Shop. Lorna and Nicky found her a year after her release, they ran into each other in the city; Lorna and Nicky were now in a full fledge relationship. Alex opened up a bakery in the coffee shop a few months later that Nicky helps at, and Lorna worked as a wedding coordinator. Alex held her cell phone in her hand, her hands were shaking a little. She looked to Nicky sitting next to her and pressed send it rang four times and she figured the voicemail was going to pick up when she heard a woman come on the phone, "Hello?" She was paralyzed with panic, "Hello?" Polly said again.

"Uh- Yeah Hi, Is this Polly?" Alex asked.

"yeah, who is this?" She asked.

Alex could hear people in the background, she wished one of them was her Pipes, "Its um- Alex... Vause."

"WHAT?" She heard Polly flip, "The Alex Vause?"

"Yes..." She said hesitantly.

"Where are you?" Polly asked.

Alex was taken a back, she didn't expect that as her first question... "Um I am in New York."

"City?" Polly asked.

"Yes Ma'am" She said.

"Specifically?"

"Like, currently?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"I am currently at 32 Prince Street in Manhattan." She gave her the specifics.

"Are you going to be there for the next twenty minutes?"

"I can be..." She said confused, "Look I wanted to talk to you about Pi-"

"Vause, I know who you want to talk about, look can you meet me at central park in about twenty minutes over by Wollman Rink?"

"Uh yeah... sure." She nodded.

"I will text you when I am almost there, see you soon." She said and hung up the phone.

"Weird" Alex said.

Nicky was looking at her strange... "What?"

"She wants to meet me over at central park..."

"Huh, did she say anything about Chapman?" She asked.

"Just that she knows who I want to talk about."

Well Lets go..." Nicky said.

They hailed a cab and arrived at the park, as they were getting out Alex's phone rang, "I am here" Polly said.

"Me too, Just paying the cabby." She hung up the phone and looked to Nicky, "I am going to do this on my own, I will meet you here after?"

Nicky nodded and Alex nervously headed over to the rink. she saw Polly standing there.

"Wow, I am shocked." Polly said.

"Yeah... well, you can Imagine why I am here..."

"Actually I am a little confused to why you didn't call her directly...?"

"I have know idea where she is or how to get a hold of her, I just figured that she and Larry moved when I couldn't locate her."

"Oh man, you don't know?" Polly said looking shocked.

"Know what?" Alex was confused.

"They never married... planned the whole wedding, a week before the date she called it all off said she couldn't do it..."

"Why?" Alex said, feeling a but of hope.

"You should ask her Alex." Polly said.

"How, I don't know where she is..." she said frustrated running her hands through her hair.

"Here I am..." She heard a very familiar voice and then saw her come walking over.

Alex froze as Piper Chapman the love of her life, the girl she had been longing for for years now; standing in front of her.

"Hey" Piper whispered softly.

"Hey kid" Alex said in the same low tone... "Wow"

"What took you so long?" She smiled.

Alex shrugged, "I looked for a while, but couldn't find you here. I was told my mistake was looking for Piper and Larry Bloom..."

She scoffed a little, "Yeah that... didn't happen." She smiled.

"So I heard, May I ask why?"

"Umm, I realized I loved someone else..."

"Seriously, another guy?" Alex asked.

"No Alex, not another guy... You."

"Wha- when, why didn't you... contact me?"

"I tried, I wrote letters at Litchfield... you never responded, so I figured... You'd moved on." She whispered the last part.

"I never got em, any of em..." Alex was stunned. "They probably intercepted it at the mail room, saw it was from you and confiscated it." she shook her head in shock. "You really wrote me?"

"Yes baby, I really wrote you." Piper smiled.

The fact that she called her baby with such ease took her breath away... "Fuck, I am sorry." Alex was sure she missed her chance. "Are you... with someone now?" Alex watched as she shook her head, she was sure she was going to wake up any moment, she has dreamed of reconnecting with Pipes a million times. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

"Yes" Piper nodded.

The walked deeper into the park, "So how are you?" Piper asked.

"I am good, I live here in the city, own my own business."

"Wow, that is amazing." Piper said clearly proud of her, "And are you..." She hesitated.

"Clean?" Alex smiled. Piper nodded, "Yeah, actually tomorrow marks nine years."

"Seriously?" Piper beamed.

"Seriously, I haven't used since the first day of my incarceration... I went to an NA meeting for the first time in a year today, I was having a bit of a hard day."

"Because?"

"Tomorrow not only marks my ninth Year sober, it also marks..."

"Six years since we last saw each other." Piper said somber.

Alex nodded, "Yeah... You know."

"Of course I know, I think about you everyday Alex Vause."

"Seriously, am I dreaming?" Alex whispered to herself.

"No, you are not.. I thought the same thing when I was at Polly's for dinner and her phone rang, and she got off the phone and told me that Alex Vause just called her and that if I wanted she would take me to her right now."

"I cant believe you were with her, that you wanted to come see me" Alex smiled.

"Of course I wanted to see you." Piper smiled. She stopped and pulled Alex to her and kissed her. Alex froze for a moment and when she realized what was happening she kissed her back letting her hands run up to her hair and down her body. after a few minutes they parted there foreheads pressed together.

"I heart you kid" Alex said.

"I heart you too" Piper said with a huge smile on her face.

They found a bench and sat down, hand in hand, "So tell me about you, tell me about your life since I last saw you?" Piper asked.

"There isn't much to tell Pipes, I finished my got out and came here." She shrugged.

Piper wasn't satisfied with that answer, "You said you owned your owned business...?"

Alex nodded, and her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, "Shit" She said knowing instantly who it was.

"Girlfriend?" Piper asked.

"What, no... I told you kid, no girlfriend. Hold on." She answered the phone. "Uh I am SO sorry I left you, um yeah you see She was with her... No seriously, she was, I am with her now Nicky. Yeah stay there we will come to you." She hung up the phone.

"Nicky?" Piper looked at her, "You mean... Nichols?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah"

Alex could tell Piper was so excited to see her, she took her hand and they went towards the front of the park.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Nicky said when she came into sight, "Hey Chapman!"

"Hey yourself" She hugged Nicky Alex smiled, she couldn't believe Piper was actually here.

"How are you, I would ask how married life is but from the hand holding I am going to guess, shifty or non existent."

"The latter, I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry Larry." She said to Nicky.

"Why?" She asked.

Alex paid close attention to her answer. Piper sat down, both girls followed suit. "When I got out, I tried my best to keep my promises to him. We planned a gorgeous wedding and were looking for a bigger home to settle into, but I was just going through the motions of everyday life, I was pretending. Pretending that..." She took Alex's hand, "That Alex wasn't the one I wanted to be doing it all with..."

"Well that is just damn precious." Nicky clapped in her true cynical fashion.

Piper laughed knowing she wasn't being a bitch she just wasn't great at being serious.

"How long were you together after your date?" Alex asked.

"A year and a half, until one day I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't pretend that I didn't love you, that I didn't want to be with you."

Nicky's phone buzzed, she read a text message and then looked back at her friends, "I got to go guys, Morello is wanting me home... I will see you tomorrow, want me to open the store?" Alex nodded, "And will I see you again Chapman?"

"Yes, of course you will. Tell Lorna hello for me, I miss her terribly." She smiled.

"Will do, bye jail bate." She waved.

"So their...?" Piper asked.

"Yeah in a actual real life grown up relationship."

"Wow" Piper said, "They have really changed."

Alex nodded, their hands still intertwined. "Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

Piper shook her head, Alex didn't know what to make of that. "How far away is your place?"

Alex raised her eyebrow, "woah kid, no messing around there huh?"

"I wanna talk to you, know everything that happened to you since we last saw each other, but first I want to show you how much I missed you."

Alex couldn't argue with that, she stood up and took Piper by the hand. "Its not far at all..." She winked.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE, LET ME KNOW WITH REVIEWS. **


	2. Two

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE FROM BEFORE, I HAD THIS WRITTEN SO I FIGURED I WOULD GIVE IT TO YOU ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARATERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP AND FROM MY IMAGINATION. THANKS REVIEWS=LOVE**

**/**

"Do you want to walk, or take a cab?" Alex asked.

"How far is it?"

"About a fifteen minute walk." She squeezed her hand.

"Let's walk, if that's okay. I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Oh kid, you can spend as much time with me as you would like," she winked.

Piper blushed a little. Alex could feel her hand tense a little in hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Pipes."

"Did you miss me, or my tutu?" She joked.

"Both, duh" Alex laughed.

Piper giggled, Alex's heart hurt with contentment, she loved that laugh, she couldn't believe that she was actually with her still. She still felt like maybe she was dreaming. She couldnt take her eyes off of Piper. Her hair was different, longer like it was when they were together before, when they were younger.

"So what happened after you got out?" Alex asked.

"Um, well" She took a deep breath, "I spent almost a year trying to make a life with Larry. I thought that maybe I just needed time to adjust again. We planned the wedding, it was all set and everything. We were getting ready to close on a new home, and one day I was going through boxes of old stuff, when I came accross my old scrapbook from when we were together, and I just... lost it. I realized that I didnt want larry, I wanted you. I talked to Polly, broke down and she told me it wasn't worth a miserable life, and that it wasn't fair to Larry. So I called it off. I wrote you, a lot at Litchfield, but I never heard anything so after a while I just figured you didn't want me and I needed to move on."

She shook her head, "I was always hoping I would hear from you, something, anything. I know I was horrible the last couple months of your sentence by pushing you away I just figured that you were... done."Piper kissed her hand. As they rounded the corner they came up to her building. "This is home," she said.

Piper looked up. "Nice building," she said as Alex punched in a code the door opened and they went inside and straight to the elevator.

"Thanks. I like it," Alex said she pressed the 'P' button.

"You live in the Penthouse?" Piper asked.

She nodded, "I do." The elevator door shut and they starred at each other for a minute. Alex pulled Piper close and pressed her lips to hers, there was a sense of urgency this time, her hands danced at the bottom of her shirt; Piper moaned softly against her lips. Alex was ready to get lost in her right then and there when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. they got off the elevator and directly in front of them was just a single door. instead of a key there was a key pad; Alex typed in the code and opened the door. Alex watched Pipers face as she took in her apartment, her eyes gravitated to the wall that was basically one huge book shelf.

"Do you want a tour of the place?"

Piper nodded, "But right now. I just need to see your bedroom."

Alex smiled and took her hand leading her down the long hallway to the door at the very end of the hall. She opened the door and saw Piper smile when she saw her huge bed. "That is an incredible bed," she looked at Alex with desire in her eyes.

"I think so. It is a custom mattress, bigger than a California King."

"It's amazing! Oh, Alex!" She ran and jumped on it. "It has been years since we have been in a real bed together." She was right. She went and crawled on the bed and knelled in front of Piper.

"I just want to rip your fucking clothes off, kid." She smirked.

Piper leaned in and kissed her. "No one is going to stop you," she whispered in her ear.

Alex lifted Piper's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. With one hand she uh-hooked her bra and tossed that aside as well. She laid the blond back with such urgency, passion racing through her veins it was better than any high she'd ever felt. She straddled her leaning down to suck on her breast as soon as her mouth made contact Piper moaned in ecstasy. "Yes Alex," she flicked her nipple with her tongue and with her free hand palmed her other breast. Piper's hips were thrusting and Alex could tell she wanted her inside of her. "Please," Piper begged.

"Patience is a virtue." Alex looked in her eyes and winked.

"I have been patient for six fucking years! Please baby... Please."

"Please what?" Alex asked, wanting her to say the words.

"Fuck me, please Al..." Pipers voice was thick with desire. Alex let two fingers slide into her sex. Piper screamed with ecstasy. "Oh yeah, you feel so good."

Alex thought she herself may cum right then and there, hearing Piper scream her name again was almost to much to handle. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you scream my name, Kid." She rolled off of her and took her free hand and found her clit, and rubbed it as she trusted her fingers inside of her. This made Piper moan even louder, and Alex could tell she was growing closer to her release, she stopped and gravitated back up towards her face, where she could see a very disappointed, but still sexy as hell Piper looking at her as if to say 'what the fuck!'

"I want to taste you." She said to her, she kissed her lips and then let her lips headed down, kissing her neck, chest and stomach on the way down. She settled between her thighs and kissed them softly for a moment. She could tell her lover was getting antsy so she let her tongue find her core. Immediately Piper began to moan again and her hips started to ride Alex's face. "I am almost there." Piper said almost breathless now, her body started to spasm and with in moments Alex was lapping up her juices. "Fuck I'd almost forgotten how amazing you taste!" She said crawling back up to kiss Piper.

Though exhausted Piper rolled over now on top and kissed Alex deeper. "You're amazing." She said barley audible. "Your turn" She smirked.

Alex was more than ready for her turn, Piper pulled her up she was on top of her straddling her, she lifited her shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor with her clothes, in typical Alex fashion she wasn't wearing a bra. She ran her hands through her hair and kissed her neck pushing her back down flat she unbuttoned her dark denim jeans and found her with no underwear on either; she pulled them off. "You haven't changed." She smirked and slid her hand down and rubbed her drenched center, Alex moaned underneath her, and couldn't help but smile as well, she loved having sex with Piper Chapman, and was fucking ecstatic that it was happening. "You like that?" Piper asked.

"Yes" Alex said, "Very much."

Piper removed her hand and headed south letting her mouth lead her. Alex was squirming beneath her, when she felt Piper's warm breath on her core it almost sent her over the edge, she was already close, she could have probably came when P did, touching her always had that effect on Alex. With in moments her sweet mouth was on her "Fuck yes" She moaned, "baby, that is wonderful!" Piper let two fingers slide into her center while she continued to suck on Alex's Clit, it was driving Alex fucking nuts, she screamed not able to contain it anymore, "FUCK YES KID, right there."

Piper looked up and made eye contact with 'those eyes' "Come on baby, let go for me, cum for me baby" She said rubbing her core and then returning her mouth to it. With in seconds Alex was there, her body spasming and riding her high. Piper Chapman was better than any drug out there. She tried to catch her breath as she came down from that high and Piper crawled up and rested her head in her nook.

"That was amazing kid." She smiled stoking her hair and cuddling her.

"You are amazing, I feel so, so... Complete again." Piper looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Alex knew that it had been much too long and she never wanted to let Piper go again, she also knew this time she had to be different to get her shit together and not fuck this up, Piper was the best person she knew, and she needed her.

"Me too, I can't believe you are here, in my bed, and that you just... did that."

"What?" Piper asked getting a little self conscious of herself.

"You're different now, in a good way, no a great way, you are very take charge and almost aggressive, I love it." Alex bit her lip.

"Well I am not that timid 23 year old girl anymore, I have grown into myself, into you."

"Well whatever the fuck happened, I love it." She took her in her arms and kissed her, Piper rolled over on top of her and focused her attention on her breasts, "More?" Alex asked.

"Are you complaining?" She looked up at her.

"Fuck no!"

"Good, and I feel bad because I didn't give them any attention before." She said letting her mouth fall to on of her breasts while she kneeded the other in her hand. Alex was starting to stir under her again, she started to grind her hips with Piper's so their centers were rubbing against each other, Piper moaned "That... feels...incredible!" Both girls continued to grind against each other, "I am close" Piper said to Alex.

"Me too" She panted, and with in moments both girls were experiencing yet another high. Piper went limp on top of her and she wrapped her arms around her. "I... Love you Piper." Alex said while rubbing back.

Alex could feel Piper smile, she knew it was because she used to word love and not heart, and also because she said it first. "I love you Alex." Piper looked her in the eyes as she said it, "Please don't ever leave me." She laid her head back down on her chest.

Alex pulled the blanked over them and just listened to Piper breath as she held her in her arms, with in minutes her breathing had evened and she could tell she was a sleep. "Dont worry kid, I Promise, I wont fuck this up again." She whispered, "I love you."

/

Alex opened her eyes that morning with Alex still in her arms, she kissed her temple and she smiled. "Good morning" She said with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning" Alex said, "How did you sleep?"

"The best sleep I have had in years" She opened her eyes and touched Al's lips. "You?"

"Same, knowing you were in my bed, in my arms, I slept wonderfully." Alex kissed her.

"Will you please point me in the direction of the bathroom?" Piper asked.

Alex pointed to the a joining door to the left, "Right in there my love."

Piper rolled out of bed, Alex could tell she debated wrapping the sheet around her but didn't, she was thankful for this. She watched a gorgeous naked Piper walk towards the restroom, "Seriously?" She heard P yell. She guessed she saw the bathtub, she smiled with excitement, she had always hoped Piper would get to use that tub, correction that they would get to use that tub together, it was ginormous soaking tub with jacuzzi jets. Alex knew Piper would love it, she always loved baths and showers, they were her favorite and she knew it.

"We are getting in that!" Piper said as she came out of the bathroom.

Alex shook her head, "Of course we are!"

"Now?" Alex asked with her eyebrow raised'

"How bout I feed you first, I need to make sure you stay nourished... and then we get in the tub?" She pressed her forehead to hers.

Piper pretended to pout and she kissed her, Piper let her arms wrap around her neck. "Sounds good" Piper whispered in her ear, "but then we are going to get in that tub and I am going to ravish you."

Alex kissed her, "Sounds amazing. Now come with me into the kitchen."

"Oh I will come with you in the kitchen!" Piper said with a wink.

"I love this Piper." Alex said taking her by the hand and into the kitchen.

Alex could see Piper was really tying to take the whole apartment in now, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Well since I can't have you, can we have... Pancakes?" She smirked.

"With Peanut butter and bananas?"

"You remembered!" Piper beamed.

"Of course I do, only you would like that." She smiled.

"Shut up, you love me!" Piper teased.

"You're right, I do!" She smiled getting out the ingredients she needed from the pantry.

"This is weird" Piper noted.

"What is weird?" Alex asked.

"You cooking me breakfast instead of just ordering it via room service, It looks like we are both different now!"

"Yeah I guess we are." Alex said not able to take her eyes off of Pipes. She was wearing one of Alex's black vkneck shirts with her boy shot underwear.

"Do you mind if I look around a while while you cook?" Piper asked.

"Of course, not... make yourself at home" She smiled.

"Anything off limits, like rooms, or drawers?"

"Nope, I have nothing to hide from you Pipes, like I said, make yourself at home." She smiled.

After breakfast Alex went to run the bath as promised, she called for Piper but didn't get a response, when she entered the living room she saw her sitting on the couch flipping threw an old picture album. She knew exactly what pictures were in there, she saw Piper touching the pictures remembering the moments probably like they were yesterday she figured this because it is what she would often do when she missed Piper.

"You have one too" Piper said referring to an old album.

Alex nodded. Piper flipped to the last page where she saw the envelope, "May I?" She asked curious. Alex nodded again, she saw her face when she realized what was inside, old letters, movie stubs, napkins from bars they went to, room keys from hotels. "You kept everything.." She said shocked.

"Just about" Alex nodded.

"Wow" Piper whispered.

"The bath is hot, do you want to get in with me?" Alex asked softly.

Piper nodded and stood up and walked to her, she put her hands on her face and kissed her, "Why did I not know this side of you then?" She asked

Alex took a deep breath, "Because I was an emotional workaholic mess who was afraid to be vulnerable and invested because I was terrified of getting hurt..."

"Well put Alex Vause" She kissed her, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Alex kissed her back and pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor, "I trust you" She said leading her to the bathtub.

Piper sat in front of Alex in the tub, Alex held her close. "I could stay like this all day" Piper said.

"I knew you would like this tub." Alex smiled.

"No, I fucking love this tub!" She turned in her lap and kissed Alex, Alex let her head fall back as Piper kissed her neck. She saw Piper looking up above the tub she smirked knowing what she was looking at.

"Just ask" She said with a smile.

"Is that a special cabinet like the one at our flat in Paris?"

"Ding ding ding" Alex said with a huge grin. she could tell Piper was excited.

"May I look?"

"Of course" She said, "And you can pick one out if you would like" Piper stood up and opened the medicine cabinet above the tub and saw a selection of vibrators and toys. "And before you ask, NO, I have NEVER used them with another woman." She could tell Piper was relieved, she actually never really used them much at all, on occasion but the main reason she had a cabinet like that was because Piper demanded that she have one in any house they ever lived in. So Alex obliged.

Piper pulled out a rather good sized vibrator that was teal blue. "Nice choice" Alex said with a smile and went to take it from her to please her, but Piper pulled away.

"Uh huh" she smirked, "I said I was going to ravish you!" she turned it on and let it dance at her entrance. Alex moaned instantly.

"Fuck I missed you so much Pipes."

"I missed you too" She said and let the toy enter Alex completely. Her body shuttered, Piper let her mouth wonder all over her body, Alex had to focus on something other than what was going on inside her or she was going to cum already and she didn't want to just yet, so let her own hands wonder and find Pipers sex, she propped Piper she she was on the side of her and opened her legs just enough to let her fingers slip inside her core. She was pumping her fingers in her while she was fucking her with the toy. Both girls were moaning, their mouths met and Alex kissed her.

"I am so close" She said.

"Me too, I am almost there" Piper said, "Wait just a second for me, let,s cum together"

Alex nodded, she let her mouth attach on her breast and she flicked her nipple with her tongue, this did the trick and she told her she was ready, with that she let go and they both reached there climax together, Piper removed the vibrator from her and moved to Alex's lap and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you Pipes, so much" She kissed her head.

"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked her.

"We are going to get out of this bathtub and go lay in my bed."

Piper shook her head, and they did just that, Alex helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around both of them, once they were dry they went and laid in her bed. "You know what I meant'' Piper said.

"I know, what do you want to do, where do we go from here?"

"I want to be with you, like for real in a grown up relationship." Piper said.

"I want that too." Alex smiled.

"Okay then" Piper said, "As long as we are on the same page with that we can work out the rest of the details after we nap." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, did I wear you out kid?" She smirked.

"Yes, but in a great way!" Piper said and rolled over, Alex held her close happy she was in her arms, she vowed to herself then and there, she would never let her go again, no matter the circumstances, this was the girl she loved and wanted to be with... forever.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! More to come. Hope you enjoyed thanks. :)**


	3. Three

**A/N: WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. I LOVE THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY, I KNOW IT ISNT YOUR TYPICAL Alex/PIPER STORY, BUT I FEEL LIKE THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS AND NOT SO MUCH DRAMA IN THEIR FUTURE. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU ANGST LOVERS, THERE WILL BE SOME HERE AND THERE... I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY AND MAYBE A LITTLE BIT SAPPY A WHILE ;) **

**I OWN NOTHING OITNB THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**/**

Alex woke up from their nap; Piper was still sleeping beside her. She looked at the clock: 1:10. She was tempted to roll back over and hold the smoking hot blonde in her bed; but she knew she should probably call Nicky and be sure the day was going okay at work. She kissed Pipers head, grabbed her cell off the nightstand and slid out of bed, heading into the kitchen pulling the door closed behind her and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello," Nicky answered.

"Hey, how's everything going?" She asked.

"All is well here, how is everything over there in lady land?"

"Uh-mazing" she pulled out the bar stool and sat down, "God Nicky the sex with her is incredible." She heard Nicky chuckle, "It's gross Nicky, I am all mushy and..."

"In love" Nicky said, "I know Morello did it to me too, it's hard to be a tough, bad ass when these girls make us... all goo goo."

Alex laughed, "Exactly. So everything is good there?"

"Yeah, Steve's here now, and Kayla will be in tonight. Don't worry I will stay till close and handle tomorrow too if you want, so you can spend the weekend with your girlfriend."

"What would I do with out you?" Alex asked.

"Masturbate, since with out us you wouldn't have your girl with you."

"You're right, thank you for that by the way."

"You're welcome," Nicky said. "Oh and hey, Happy Nine years clean my friend, good job."

Alex had nearly forgotten about her date, with Piper here now. "Thank you, you played a major part in the last six years."

"Okay now that we are done with the Mushfest, have a good day with your girl and call me later."

"I will, thanks for keeping an eye on everything, talk to you later, bye." She hung up the phone and noticed the gorgeous blonde walking towards her.

"Hey, where did you go?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I had to make a call to check on work."

"Oh do you have to go in today?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Nope, Nicky has it covered, she offered to work tomorrow too, do you have to work?"

"No, Polly told me last night she would see me on Monday, I am sure she fiured I would want to be with you today and we don't work weekends, a plus of owning your own company. I was thinking I could make you dinner at my place tonight, ya know to celebrate your Ninth year... Sound alright?"

Alex nodded, "sounds amazing to me."

"Well, its not a beach in Tahiti, but its a close second." She said with a smirk.

Alex thought a moment, "Lets go.."

"Wait... what?" Piper didn't understand.

"Lets do it, lets go... to Tahiti."

"That sounds incredible, we should totally do that one day."

"No Pipes, come on," she laced their fingers together and kissed her, "lets go to today... we could be on a plane in a few hours and be laying on the beach tomorrow."

"Alex... we can,t." she shrugged, "We both have work, and lives we can not just pick up and run away like were 23 again, we said we were going to have a real life adult relationship this time.."

"We are, I want that, I am not saying we should run away from anything, but I have dreamed about laying on a beach in Tahiti with you since we on the inside and you mentioned it."

"And that sounds lovely, but how do we just go baby... we cant just pick up and go..."

"Why not Pipes, you own your own company, I own my own business we both already have three days off, lets just take an extra couple of days and go."

"Alex, Darling, listen to me, we have spent the last six years apart we have just spent one night together...we haven't even really talked yet."

"We can talk on the plane ride, Jesus kid, that is thirteen hours we can talk and then we can lay on the beach all day and fuck all night." Alex could feel herself getting worked up, only because she wanted Piper to say yes, she wanted to spend one on one time just them she knew it may be selfish but she didn't want to share her, not yet.

"Why are you always so quick to run?" Piper asked desperately.

"Pipes, I don't want to run ... Look," She lead her to the couch and sat down, "I know this seems way far outta left field, and I am not trying to escape reality... I am just so happy right now, the fact that I have you back means everything to me and right now as selfish as it may sound I just want you all to myself for a little while, I don't want to share you with everyday life yet, work, family, friends. I just want you and me in a bubble of passion for a minute, I want to re get to know you, and your body."

Piper smirked. "I think you and my body are very aquatinted after last night, and when you put it like that I understand, but..."

"Look, tell me you don't want to go, and I will drop it." Alex's eyes were pleading.

"Oh baby I want to go..." She smiled. "But I just think-"

"Don't think, Kid, close your eyes..." Piper did as she asked. "Now picture the beach, laying on it all day mojito in hand, then once the sun goes down we head back to the hotel and make love until we pass out, then wake up in the A.M., order room service and do it all again." She watched Piper smile thinking of it. "Now, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Wonderful," Piper sighed with a smile..

"Come with me, Kid, Please?" She watched her girl nod, with a smile on her face.

"Okay" She opened her eyes.

"Okay?" Alex asked shocked.

"Okay, yes it sounds amazing, let's do it, lets pack and go to the airport... I am in" Piper kissed her.

"Shut the fuck up, seriously?" Alex was thrilled.

"Yes." Piper beamed, "We will have to go to my place so I can pack and I need to call Polly to be sure I am not going to miss anything important..."

"Oh my God," she practically squealed. "Okay I am going to make a call and book us a hotel... We should stay at the Zoetry in one of those private bungalows."

"Sounds perfect," she kissed Alex and grabbed her cell phone off the bar. "I am going to call Polly then I can help you pack and then we can go to my apartment and pack me up really quick."

"Hey," Alex said.

Piper stopped and turned back to her. "Yeah?"'

"You're sure about this?"

Piper smiled, "Yes, I am it sounds wonderful and I think it will be good for us." She walked to the couch and sat down to make her calls.

Alex turned to her laptop and opened the website for Zoetry, she was able to book a bungalow for four days, she got flights all set and before she paid for them she turned to Piper who was hanging up the phone with Polly. She grabbed the laptop and went and sat down with her, "All good?"

"I am taking off until Friday" she smiled, "Polly thought I was crazy when I told her where we were going, but she sends her love and says to have fun."

"Till Friday?" Piper nodded, "I have us booked to come home Tuesday, should I extend it?"

"No with the flight, we will arrive home Wednesday, and then we can spend the rest of the time together, and if you have to go to work before then it's more than fine, Polly just wants me to take a vacation because I haven't since we started the company."

"My hard working woman," she smiled.

Piper leaned in and kissed her. "Did you already book flights?"

Alex shook her head, "Hotel is done, I just didn't want to pay for flights until I knew you had spoken with Polly, but I am going to hit process now."

"Any chance you would let me pay for the flight?"

Alex shook her head, "Are you outta your ever loving mind?"

"Al, this trip is last minute it has to be expensive..."

"Pipes, please don't worry I got this." Alex placed her hand on her cheek and kissed her head. She could tell Piper wanted to argue but she just nodded and smiled.

"And done" She said once she clicked done.

"I just want things to be... equal this time." Piper said, "I don't want it to be like before when I would just get whisked around the world while you worked..."

"Are you worried about... the business?" She asked.

Piper shrugged, "No not really, should I be?"

"Absolutely not Pipes, I want you to know that I will never go back to that, ever. Because I don't want to, and because you mean too much to me. It's the reason I haven't used since I have been out, or gotten in contact with anyone from the crew. I want to be better than that for you, for us," she said softly.

Piper threw her arms around Alex, and kissed her fervently. She pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her on the bed. Piper lifted Alex's shirt over her head and then pushed her flat crawled on top of her and kissed her letting her hand slip inside her shorts she entered her. Alex moaned "Fuck yes Kid."

Piper smiled and continued to touch her love. "I love your tutu, its so silky and soft."

"Just for you Pipes" Alex moaned.

"You like that?" Piper asked as she continued to stoke Alex.

"Ye-yes." Her breathing was heavy and she was near her release. "I am going to come kid," she said grinding her hips so Pipers fingers went deeper into her core.

"Yeah cum for me baby, there you go." Piper whimpered.

Alex nuzzled into Piper's arms once her body had finished trembling. "You are incredible."

Piper smiled, "Ya know for so long I hoped that you would be in my arms like this again, I almost can,t believe it is real."

"Me too" Alex said.

"You make me happy Alex Vause." Piper smiled.

"You make me happy, Kid." She kissed Piper.

/

The girls had gotten ready and Alex packed they were riding to Piper's apartment and Alex was finishing up a phone call with Nicky. s=She was letting her know that she was going to be gone. "Yes, okay perfect... I'll be back on Wednesday but will come in on Thursday to pick up the deposit and check on things." Piper grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah great, run off to Tahiti and have a great time, I got everything covered here."

"Seriously, thank you so much I know the store is in great hands, you are the best."

"I know," Nicky could hear the smirk she had on her face by her tone of voice.

"Let me talk to her?" Piper asked.

"Hey my woman wants to talk to you" Alex said.

"You're woman?" Piper smiled taking the phone. "Hey Nicky... Yeah I just wanted to thank you for everything, you and Lorna..." Alex listened, there was a pause, "Yes and we must do dinner when we return; we'll have you over."

Alex loved all this 'we' talk though she would never admit it to anyone other than Piper. "Okay thanks again see you next week!" She hung up the phone and handed it to Alex as they pulled up to her apartment.

Alex settled the fair and got her bags out. "This is wonderful.."

"I think so," Piper smiled.

The went inside and waited for the elevator, Piper was looking at Alex with desire. When they got into the elevator she pounced on her and kissed her with desire, playing with the bottom of her shirt as if she wanted to rip it off right then, She pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck, Alex made a small moaning sound.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Piper whispered in her ear, she felt the blondes hand graze her center and she gasped at her touch, the elevator door opened and she looked to see a young woman and a little boy, maybe around seven or eight. "Hi Mrs. Fitzgerald, Hi Eathan" Piper said with a giggle brushing the hair from her face. She took Alex by the hand and headed to her door.  
When they got inside Alex looked around taking it all in. Piper said she had to use the restroom but to make herself at home, she looked around, she too had a good sized bookshelf, and pictures adorned her walls, they were everywhere. She saw pictures of Polly and Pete with Finn, there were tons of pictures of Finn. Her family was also strewn all over the wall, as well as a bunch of unfamiliar faces, Piper looked so happy in each of the photos that she was in, her life was good. She felt arms wrap around her from behind "Your life looks lovely." She spoke softly.

"It is, but it has been missing one thing for far to long."

She turned in her arms and looked Piper in the eyes, "I am sorry we were separated for so long..."

Piper kissed her "Me too, but we are together now, and that is what matters." She pressed her lips back to Alex's, there was urgency this time she felt her hands franticly undoing her jeans. "What time do we have to be at the airport?"

"Four" She answered breathless, "we have plenty of time" She lifted her hands up and Piper pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. The made their way to the couch not taking their lips off of each others, Alex took Pipers shirt off and pushed her onto the couch and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off with her panties all at once kneeling down in front of her wet hot center. Piper was pretty much begging for her mouth, and as much as she wanted to make her scream with anticipation she knew they didn't have much time before they had to get packed and out of there so she obliged her loves request. She kissed her inner thighs softly letting her hand caress her core.

Pipers hips bucked and she let out a whimper that indicated she wanted more. She let her mouth find her center and began to lick and suck, "Oh Yes Baby... that feels... Uh-Mazing." Alex looked up and saw her head leaned back and her eyes closed; she slid two fingers inside her as her tongue danced on her clit. She could feel Pipers body start to spasm already, and as much as she wanted to prolong her orgasm she wanted her to come more. She added a finger and let her hands squeeze her gorgeous breasts, Piper screamed with ecstasy "Fuck yes Baby, there... right there... ye-Don't stop-ungh." And with in moments she was there, Alex moved onto the couch with her and kissed her, continuing to rub her sex slowly as her body came down from her high. "that was... intense." Piper said completely out of breath with a huge grin on her face.

"I live for that smile" Alex said pulling her into her arms as she laid back on the couch.

They laid like that for a while. "We gotta get up."

"Hmmf" Piper protested.

"Piper love, I am more than happy to lay here with you but that means we are going to miss our flight and wont be able to be laying on a beach tomorrow."

Piper stirred and finally sat up, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, lead the way."

They walked down the long hall into Piper's room, Alex and sat on the bed Indian style looking around while Piper went into her huge closet to gather some clothes. Al looked around the room taking the space in. There were more pictures on the wall family and friends, she looked over to the night stand where she saw a picture of the two of them, from the party where she had first met Polly. Piper's hair was long and wavy, they both looked so happy and naive in that picture, pure bliss. She rolled over to the other night stand where she saw another picture of them, this one was at a cafe in Belgium, Alex was looking at the camera but Piper was looking at Alex, with such adoration, such love. Alex picked up the picture touching it she smiled.

"I love that picture, its my favorite." Piper spoke softly, "After I realized there was no point in pretending I didn't miss the shit out of you, I put those out, I don't know if that makes me a total creeper or not, but they always made me smile when I was sad." she shrugged putting a pile of clothes down on the bed.

"I am going to need a copy of this" she smiled.

Piper just nodded and started to organize her clothes into piles, she put bathing suits, shorts, and tanks out. "How many nice outfits should I bring?"

"A couple, I plan on wineing and dinning you a of couple nights, and then I would bring jeans and shirts just for casual meals, as much as I don't want you to be clothed this trip..." She winked.

"You don't have to be the one who does all the wineing and dining this time around babe, I am not some bored housewife anymore..." Piper used air quotes when she said the word housewife.

"I know you're not, I just want to... take care of you."

"Alex, baby... we need to take care of each other. Things need to be different this time if they are going to work out."

"I know, you're right" She nodded.

Piper didn't push the subject anymore, "so two pairs of jeans and... three shirts?"

She nodded, "That should be good."

Piper got everything packed up, "Okay I think I am ready."

Alex got up off the bed and walked over to her she put her arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"

Piper wasn't used to Alex saying she loved her first, let alone at all, she used to only say 'I heart you' before.' she nodded "I love you too." she smiled, "I am ecstatic about this trip."

"So am I Kid" Alex said completely content for the first time in nine years.

/

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I AM LOVING WRITING THIS STORY. HOPEFULLY YOU ARE ENJOYING READING IT, LET ME KNOW. HOPEFULLY WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF THE WEEKEND FOR YOU, LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM BEING IN TAHITI! THANKS AGAIN GUYS. :)**


	4. Four

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING. **

**HERES A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE, THANKS FOR THE LIKES/REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING SO I KNOW You're READING. **

**I OWN NOTHING OITNB... THIS IS ALL MADE UP.**

**:)**

/

Both girls packed in record time, they got to the airport and boarded with ease, now they were just about to take off. Alex took Piper's hand she knew that this wasn't her favorite part of flying.

"You okay?" Alex smiled.

Piper nodded. "I am great."

Alex smiled glad that she seemed content. They were sitting in first class, she had sweet talked her way into a free upgrade when they got to the gate, it didn't surprise Piper in the least. "No nerves?"

Piper shook her head, "The only thing I am concerned about right now is how I am going to make it through this 11 hour flight with out ripping your clothes off and making you scream my name."

"Okay fuck... that is hot, but don't you act like we haven't fucked on an airplane before..." She whispered with a grin on her face.

Piper smirked, "Well we may just have to again, cause I don't think we have gone more then six hours with out sex since we have been back together and we were sleeping mind you."

She leaned over and kissed Piper, "It's because you are just so damn sexy I don't want to keep my hands off of you."

Piper moaned a little and pressed into her kiss, pulling at her shirt. The flight attendant came on the intercom and did the take off announcements not that either one of them paid much attention to them, they could probably recite it with them they both used to fly so much. Before they knew it they were in the air, the flight attendant, Dana, came around and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"Yes please, whiskey." Alex said and then looked to P.

"Um, tequila for me please." she said following suit.

Dana brought over their drinks and some snacks, and asked if they needed anything else, Piper said no thank you and turned to face Alex once she walked away. "So..." Piper said, "Tell me about your life the last six years..."

Alex smiled. "what do you wanna know, Kid?" She sipped her whiskey.

"Everything, but lets start with... after I left; did you hookup with anyone, have a girlfriend?"

Alex laughed, but Piper looked at her straight faced. "You really wanna know all of this?"

Piper nodded, "That's what the tequila is for..."

She took a deep breath, and another long slow sip of her drink and then looked directly into Piper's eyes. "Okay. For the first couple months after you left I was... miserable... and after a while I tried to... self medicate..."

"With sex." Piper grimiced.

She nodded, "It wasn't anything serious, in fact it made it worse, I think."

"With who?" Piper asked softly.

"Pipes, you really want all the details?"

She held up her glass, "I do, I want to know your life, your whole life."

Alex sighed, "Well Nicky at first, but that was just weird, cause she had become like my rock, and best friend so that only happened the once." She paused to think.

"How many were there?" Piper asked after a moment.

"Like..." she counted silently "four... it was a regular thing with that girl Bri, you know the new girl who came in just before you left."

"She was like 19!" Piper was astonished, "How regular?"

"Pretty much daily, she would sneak into my shower in the mornings." Alex wasn't looking her in the eyes anymore, it hurt her to think about this time, she felt as if she had been dying inside during that time with out Piper.

"Did you guys ever in the-"

Alex shook her head and answered before Piper could finish her sentence, "No, I wouldn't do that to you, that was ours... plus once you were gone I couldn't go in there with out getting like violently ill, we had a meeting in there one day, and I ended up in the infirmary, people thought I had the flu, well everyone who didn't really know me did... but I was just sick to my stomach over missing you."

"So... was Bri your girlfriend?"

Alex could tell this was painful for Piper, "No, it was strictly sex babe... I was devastated with losing you and knowing you were at home with... him. I was just trying to take my mind off of all of it, but everywhere in that stupid prison haunted me with memories of you." She shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of the memory.

"Tell me about your date, that day." Piper smiled seeing Alex needed a subject change.

"It was a Wednesday, I was set to leave at nine A.M. so the girls all surprised me with a big party the day before in the mess hall" She smiled "it was...actually fun and I was so excited to leave, but terrified at the same time, I didn't want to leave all of them they had become my family." Piper nodded knowing what she meant, "So the next day, Pornstash came to get me and told me to Pack Out ;the girls all met me at the door and sent me off with hugs and goodbyes."

"Did you cry?" Piper asked. Alex always said she wasn't going to cry at her date.

Alex shook her head, "As much as I said I wasn't going to and didn't want too, yes."

"Cause in reality you are just a big ball of mush, Alex Vause." Piper kissed her.

Alex nodded not denying it taking her love's hand "And then they walked me outside-"

"Through that little gate past the metal detectors?"

"Yeah" She smiled "my aunt was waiting out there for me, I honestly wanted to go back for the first couple of hours, but then I got home and took a hot shower with the best damn water pressure, I think I was in there for forty five minutes" She laughed.

"Oh Yeah, I did the same thing, it was amazing to not be in a luke warm shower and to actually have time."

Alex giggled, she loved that they had the same memories, as horrible as it could have been, it was actually okay cause they were together for some of it. "I found myself wanting to use again at first, which was weird cause I really didn't think I missed smack... but once you left I craved it everyday again, like after... the first time. One day I was walking home from the store and I saw some guy on the street, clearly a pusher, I almost went over there and bought some, it scared the shit outta me. Later that night I called Nicky at Litchfeild and she talked me through a lot of it. She kept telling me to think about what you would say if you could see me right then."

"She did?" Piper asked, she had an intense look on her face from listening to the story.

"Yeah" Alex nodded.

"But... why?"

"Because she knew you were the only person I would stay clean for..." she said with a small smile.

"She's a good friend, how did you guys hook back up?"

"It's a totally random story actually. She got out a few months after me but I didn't know where she ended up, and than we ran into each other a NA meeting, totally out of no where and from that point on she became my support system."

"So... When did you learn how to bake?" Piper asked.

"In Litchfeild actually, you see not long after you left, I was assigned to the kitchen, Red requested me, I think she thought I was going to really lose my shit once you were released, she wasn't wrong I was already in the process of losing it. Anyway's, I worked with Becky and she taught me how to bake, we did all the breads... I reported to work every morning at 3:45 am. I loved it, which is why when I got out I wanted to open a cafe."

"What about your love life on the outside, did you date anyone?"

Alex nodded, "Mostly casual shit, hook ups and one night things... but then I met Lacy."

Piper didn't know why but she felt like someone just punched her in the gut. "Was it serious?"

Alex nodded, "It was for a while, I mean we weren't going to get married or anything... but it was like a real relationship."

"Where did you meet her?"

"NA, but she wasn't an addict, she was going to the group because her mom was one, and she refused to go to meetings, so Lacy was going... basically for her own sanity but she said if her mom wouldn't go she was going to go and figure out how to help her. One day after group I went up to her and..."

"Turned on the Alex Vause charm..." Piper whispered.

"I was going to say started a conversation" She pushed her glasses up and smiled "That night we went to get coffee, and just... clicked"

"How long were you two together?"

"Nine months"

"Why did it end...?" Piper was still whispering.

"She knew I wasn't fully committed to her, cause I was still in love with someone else, I told her I didn't think it was fair to her when all I wanted was you. She took it really well surprisingly but it was hard I mean I cared for her deeply, but I always loved you." Alex took her hand.

"How long ago did it end?"

"About a year ago. That's when I started to look for you, but then I decided to stop because if I found you I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't want to ruin your marriage but I... Needed you, and that sorda scared me."

"If I was with him, I don't know what I would have done; cause I would have wanted you..."

The seatbelt sign went off and Alex put the arm rest up and Piper leaned into her, She kissed her and smiled, "What about you, I mean after Larry... did you see anyone else?"

Piper shook her head, "No, not seriously at least, I went out a few times, both were nice..."

"Men or women?"

"Women, I think maybe that Larry was my exception at the time, that I really wasn't into men as much as I thought I was or maybe my outlook on them changed after prison, because of the guards."

She nodded knowing what she met, "How was the sex?" Alex asked.

"Nothing compared to you, and after I would find myself comparing, and dwelling on how they weren't you." She said. "I have become a lot closer with my family" She said changing the subject, "My mom was really pissed at me for a little bit there when I left Larry; and then I told her about you and why I did it..."

"No fucking way, Piper Chapman told her mommy that she was a lesbian?"

Piper nodded, "I told you I am very different than I was then."

"How did she take that, how does she feel about me?"

"At first not well, she kept telling me I wasn't a lesbian..." Alex laughed. "But after a while she could see how in love I was when I talked about you, and my dad and Cal helped with getting her to accept it, they were both super supportive."

"So they all know about me?" She was surprised before she was like her dirty little secret, she only met Cal the once and that was only because they ran into him and Piper sorda had to introduce them.

Piper nodded, "Yes"

"Then why didn't you try to find me?" Alex asked.

"I did, but to be honest I had no idea where you were, I didn't think you would end up here in New York, I looked in Chicago and outta the country, but turned up with nothing, I was just about to hire someone but Polly got that call..."

"You were going to hire a private investigator to find me?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded "Uh huh, like I said I couldn't find you and I knew I needed to to at least figure out if there was still a shot so I could move on if there wasn't."

"Wait, did you think I was back in the business?"

"Sorda, I mean... You always said that I was the only thing stopping you from going back to that life, so once I got out and we weren't speaking, I was worried that..."

"I was somewhere in Berlin importing for Vic again?" Piper just nodded, "I am sorry that you went through that worry." Alex said lacing their fingers together and kissing her head softly.

"You're so different now." Piper smiled.

"How?"

"You're so much softer, and affectionate with me."

"I think its because I have lost you... twice. I don't want to be guarded this time. As much as it scares me to let my walls down for you, I know that have to to keep you this time"

Piper smiled "I love you Alex, you aren't going to lose me, just don't push me away."

"I am going to try my best."

"Just remember this, remember this feeling right here" She kissed her hand.

Alex nodded, "I love you too."

/

They were thirty minutes from landing in Tahiti, Piper was asleep in Alex's arms she just watched her as she slept for the last hour or so. The flight attendant had just made the last announcements before landing, she gently shook the blonde and kissed her temple, "Hey gorgeous." She whispered in her ear, Piper began to stir.

"Are we there, is it time?" Piper asked groggy.

"We are getting ready to land" Alex nodded, "You slept a long time."

"I am sorry" She sat up and stretched.

"Don't be, look" She pointed out the out the window, They were right over the ocean and the sun was rising.

Piper gasped "Its beautiful."

"It sure is" Alex said, looking at Piper.

"I can't wait to start this vacation with you!"

"Me either, you wanna hit the beach first, or sleep?" Alex asked.

"Neither" Piper whispered in her ear, "I want to take a shower with you and then ravish you in bed."

"I like the sound of that" Alex smirked.

/

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE WITH THE HOLIDAYS AND SUCH WORK AND LIFE WAS CRAZY. SORRY THERE WAS NO SEXY TIME IN THIS CHAPTER, I FELT I NEEDED TO HAVE THEM REALLY TALK, THE NEXT CHAPTER THO I HAVE SOME SEXY SMUT IN IT FOR YOU ALONG WITH SOME SWEETNESS. REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEKEND FOR YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. **

**REVIEWS=LOVE. **


	5. Five

**A/N: I AM SORRY THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, THINGS GOT CRAZY WITH THE HOLIDAYS. **

**HOPE YOU ARE STILL READING. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**I AM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE HAPPY VAUSEMAN STORY... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

**I Don't OWN OITNB... THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

/

They arrived at their hotel around six A.M., though both girls were tired, Alex meant what she said when she told Piper she wanted to shower and then ravish her.

"Last name?" The gentleman behind the counter asked.

"Vause" Alex said handing him her ID and credit card she used to book the hotel with.

"Okay" He typed something into the computer, "Yes here you are, we have you staying with us for three nights checking out Tuesday staying in a private bungalow..." Alex nodded. "Do you want to leave your card open for drinks and food on the resort during your stay?"

"Yeah that would be great" Alex replied.

He handed her the credit card and ID back along with a packet containing their room key "Your room is on the west Island" He showed her on the map where to go. "If you need anything please call the front desk at anytime and please enjoy your stay at Zoe."

"Thank you very much" Alex said and took Piper's hand and headed to the back exit of the lobby out to their bungalow.

"It's gorgeous here" Piper smiled as they walked along the beach path to their room. "Thank you for making this happen."

"Anything for you Kid." Alex smiled they got their bungalow and Alex opened th door, they went inside and she could see the shock on Piper's face, she had gotten a suite. It was rather large inside, they walked into a big open front room, it was like the living room, with a couch and a big TV. Off to the left was a kitchen area and to the right was a sliding glass door that lead out to the patio on the beach. Piper took her hand and lead her through the door into the bedroom, it was a massive room with a beautiful king sized bed in the center of the room.

Piper unzipped her pants and shimmied out of them she then pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor on the way to the bathroom, she turned to look at Alex who was just starring at her. "You coming?" She smirked.

She nodded and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom ridding herself of her own clothes. Piper started the shower and stepped in, she followed behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Mmm" Piper moaned at the contact of her lips.

"I like it when you make noises like that" Alex whispered into her ear.

Piper turned around and put her arms around her neck kissing her. Her hands ran through Piper's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments Piper broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breasts kneading them. She took her free hand and let it dance at Alex's core. Alex's breathing got heavy and quick. Piper let her fingers caress her entrance Alex's hips began to sway. "Yes Pipes." She moaned. Piper put her mouth on her breast, kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Piper pressed her lips to her lover's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible."

"Yeah, is that good?" Piper asked pressing two fingers into her.

"Fuck" Alex pressed her hand against the shower to hold herself up.

Piper returned her tongue to A's core, she was beginning to squirm under her. Piper could tell she was close; her body was starting to spasm. "Yeah come on Alex come for me."

"Oh God Piper, yes that is so good." She screamed.

"Uh huh baby, come on."

Alex threw her head back and let go and began to spasm beneath her riding her high. "Oh yes Piper, that... was... amazing." She she leaned aginst the wall almost breathless with a giant smile on her face.

"Seriously Alex Vause, when you scream my name..." Piper smirked standing up kissing her.

"Yeah?" Alex smiled.

Piper nodded, "It is so fucking hot baby."

"Come on, I wanna take you to bed." Alex said turning the water off and taking her by the hand. She wrapped a towel around Piper and herself then led her to the bed. She laid her down and crawled on top of her, "I love you Piper Chapman."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that" Piper smiled.

"Say what, that I love you?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, you never really used that word before, you always said 'I Heart you' or didn't really say it until I said it."

"I know, I was sorda a pussy before and I am sorry, but I don't want this to end this time around, so I am vowing to be different" She said then let her lips find her neck.

"I love you too Alex Vause" Piper said with a smile.

/

Alex woke up to an empty bed, she glanced over at the clock; ten am. She got up and wondered into the living area, and noticed the slider was opened. She saw Piper sitting on the patio drinking coffee.

"Hey" She said walking out.

"Hi baby, you're awake."

Alex nodded, "How long have you been up?"

"Only about fifteen minutes, coffee just got here I was going let you sleep a bit longer." Alex leaned down and kissed her "It's gorgeous here."

"It is, I am really glad we did this." She took Piper's hand in hers, "What do you want to do today?"

"I'd like to go down to the beach for a little while..."

"Okay, we should order breakfast to the room first... with all the sex we have I need to keep you nourished, coffee isn't going to cut it Kid." She smirked.

"Sounds good, I am hungry. I just figured I would start with coffee until you got up."

"What would you like?"

"Fruit and toast?" Piper asked.

"Sounds good, I will order it up now." She got up and kissed Piper's head and headed inside. She pressed the room service button on the phone.

_"This is Joe" A man with a thick accent said. "What can I make for you?"_

"Hi Joe, can I please get a fresh fruit tray an order of whole wheat toast, and bacon also side of peanut butter" She remembered P would want it for her fruit and toast.

"Yes Ma'am" He said, "Anything to drink?"

"Orange juice" She said remembering they already had a pot of coffee.

"For one, or a pitcher?"

"Pitcher please, and that's for bungalow 109"

"Okay, we will have that to you in about five minutes."

"Thank you" She said and then hung up and made her way back to Piper. "Five minutes."

"Thank you" The blonde smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She answered softly.

"When we were... apart, did you travel?"

Alex shook her head, "Nope."

"Not even when you were dating Lacy?"

"No, we didn't go anywhere... we never went on vacation or traveled. I always thought of traveling with someone to be so... intimate; probably because I always equated it to being with you." Piper nodded. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I hoped you hadn't just because I didn't want to think of you doing this with anyone else. it was always so... our thing, living out of hotels and ordering room service."

Alex kissed her, "I am sorry we were ever apart."

Piper laced her fingers with Alex's, "I am too."

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Alex said, "Do you wanna eat out here?"

Piper nodded and Alex rose to get the door. A young guy was at the door with their food, he pushed the cart outside and set the trays on the table. Alex tipped him and Piper thanked him and he left.

"Mmm Bacon" Piper said when she saw her plate.

"I thought you would have that reaction."

"I didn't even know I wanted it until I smelled it." Alex smiled putting some fruit, toast and bacon on the plate for her, and gave her the side of peanut butter. "You know me so well Alex."

The girls ate breakfast and then went inside to get ready to go down to the beach. Piper laid five bathing suits on the bed and called for Alex. "Baby can you come here."

She came in from the other room, "Jesus Pipes how many bathing suits did you bring?"

"Just these five... which one should I wear?"

Alex walked over and looked them over, "Either this one or this one" she held up a black basic bikini, and a yellow one that had tie bottoms. Piper grabbed the yellow one from her and started to strip all of her clothes off. "Oh please, let me do that." She smiled. Piper held her hands up over her head and Alex pulled her green tank top off her revealing her perfect breasts; her nipples slightly hard. She then pulled her pink sweat pants down and P stepped out. "There you go, all naked." She smiled.

"Thank you" Piper said, "Would you mind getting the sunscreen and helping me out before I put my suit on."

"Not at all" Alex said more than happy to help. She grabbed the sunscreen out of the bathroom and squeezed a good amount into her hand and began to run it on Piper's back, once she coated it well enough she moved downward and got her thighs and lower legs than she turned her around and did the fronts of her legs and thighs, she was eye level with her sex now, she placed a small soft kiss on it. Piper let out a moan. "Oh yeah?"

Piper nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed and opened her legs. "Please?"

"Oh Pipes you don't have to ask me twice" She smiled and kneeled down in front of her, she parted her center with two fingers and then leaned forward to kiss it again, this time letting her tongue lick from the bottom up. She could feel Piper shiver at her mouth's touch.

"Yes Alex."

She fucking loved it when she moaned her name. She took her time, alternating placing soft slow kisses on her thighs and then her core; she could tell this was driving Piper nuts. She let two fingers slide inside her drenched center and Piper let out a deep moan. She returned her mouth to her and began to kiss and lick more fiercely.

"Yeah baby that is so good, I am close Alex." Piper leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting her orgasm over take her.

Alex continued to lick and stroke her as she rode her high, "You feel so good" She smiled looking up to Piper.

"You're amazing!"

"I know" She smiled, "Now let's finish getting you into that swimsuit and go down to the beach yeah?"

Piper nodded, "Sounds good to me."

/

They spent the majority of the day on the beach; reading, drinking and soaking up the sun. It was nearing three. Piper set her book down and looked to Alex, she removed her ear buds. "What's up Pipes?"

Piper shook her head "This is nice" She simply said.

"yeah, it is... it's comfortable with you, even after all of this time, just to sit in silence."

"Just knowing you are next to me is amazing."

Alex grabbed her hand, "It feels like no time has passed."

Piper kissed her, "Want another drink?"

"Uh, I am good but maybe a water?"

"Okay, I will be right back"

Alex watched Piper as she walked away, then took the opportunity to check her phone. She had a missed call and text from Nicky.

**From Nicky: I thought you were going to call when you landed, whore...? **

She laughed able to hear Nick call her a whore in her head.

**To Nicky: I am sorry I got distracted :D We are here we are safe and we love you.**

Piper walked back over and handed her a water bottle, "who are you talking to?"

"Nicky, I forgot to tell her we were here... come here take a picture with me I will send it to her." Alex held up her camera and Piper made a silly face. "Perfect" She said looking at it and then sent it off with a caption that read 'Greetings from Tahiti it's gorgeous here' then put her phone back in her bag and rolled over on her stomach. "So I was thinking a casual dinner tonight, there is a beach restaurant that they say has killer food, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great" Piper said, "Then do you think we can go for a walk on the beach around sunset?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Want to head back to the room and shower?"

Piper bit her lower lip back and nodded, "Yes!"

"God Kid why are you so dirty, I just meant to get clean ya know?" Alex teased.

"Oh we will get clean, after we get a little dirty" She smirked.

"God you are so sexy" Alex grinned, "Come on, lets go."

/

They got back up to their room and Piper started the shower and slipped in. Alex was on the phone with Michelle, one of her assistant managers. Piper stepped into the water letting it drench her. She soaped up a lufa and began to scrub away her sunscreen when she heard someone slip in. Alex took the lufa from her and began to softly wash her body. Piper couldn't help but moan even though nothing sexual was happening. Alex smiled and placed soft kisses on her neck. "I am so happy to be able to have you in my arms again."

"I love you A" she whispered.

"I love you too Pipes."

They just showered no funny business Alex pointed out that if they were going to eat and make it to the beach for sunset they better get ready, but promised to get dirty with her later. Alex was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting on her makeup when she noticed in the mirror that Piper was standing in the doorway just starring at her. "What?" She asked.

"I just had a flashback"

"From?" She asked.

"Litchfeild, I used to come out of the showers and you would be standing in front of the mirror just as you are now applying your eyeliner and fixing your eyebrows." she smiled. "Is it crazy that I kind of miss that?"

"Prison, yes. the memories and the good times... No. But now you don't have to miss that, we are together and I promise I am never leaving again... Okay?"

Piper just nodded with a smile on her face and walked away.

/

They had a lovely casual dinner at the beach restaurant, word was right their food was amazing, now they were walking on the beach their feet just barley in the water watching an incredible sunset. "Can I ask you something?" Piper said quietly.

"Anything" Alex answered.

"I know this is really premature cause this is still... new, but..."

Piper seemed nervous and Alex could tell, "What is it baby?"

P stopped and led them up the sand a little to sit on the beach, "I know it has only been like three days since we have been together but... I keep thinking about when we go back and back to our normal routines..."

"And?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to not see you everyday, I don't want to be like most couples who are dating and just see each other a few hours for dates or every couple of days..." She paused.

"Okay, well then why don't you move in with me?" Alex said simply.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Really. Come on Pipes it's not like we have only known each other one day, we have had a very intense relationship... have lived together... twice. I know I love you, and I don't want to be apart from you either. I would love to come home from work everyday and have dinner with you and go to bed with you next to me..."

"I was hoping you would say that..." She smiled.

"You want to move into my place, or your place, or get our own place... how do you wanna do this?"

"I love your place, I can move in there."

"Good, I love my place too" She smiled.

"I am so glad we are on the same page with this."

Alex nodded, "So it's settled when we get back we will move your stuff, how much longer is your lease?"

"Six months, but I can sublet it until then, and Alex, I want things to be equal this time around I don't want to be your live in girlfriend, I want to contribute with rent and bills and such." Piper said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay" Alex said, "But we don't pay rent, I own it."

"The apartment, really?"

"Yes the apartment, but also the building..." She said.

"What, you own the building... how?" Piper was shocked.

"When I got out and got set up in NA I had this sponsor... his name was Greg he was older in his fifties, he was so good to me, he didn't really have any family either." She told her "He sorda adopted me as his family, we got really close over the three years he was my sponsor, he was diagnosed with stage four liver cancer, it had already spread to the majority of his organs when they found it."

"Oh my gosh babe, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, uh... He died 2 months after he was diagnosed, and to my total shock he left everything he had to me, he was pretty wealthy, and owned a bunch of real estate, that building being one of them..."

"Holy cow, you had no idea?" Piper asked.

"Nope, about any of it, the money, the properties, the fact that I was left his estate..."

"Wow, that's incredible, how much money are we talking?"

"In all with all the properties and stocks and such it's around 11 million"

"Oh my gosh"

Alex nodded, "I was shocked, I got a financial advisor because I didn't want to be stupid about it I mean I had money before sure but I didn't spend it wisely. So put most of it away, made some investments and opened the Cafe." She paused "I understand you wanting to contribute and I am okay with that, but just know I can take care of us now, responsibly this time. I want to live in my apartment for now but then down the road I would like to buy us a house... maybe have a kid or two."

Pipers eyes got huge, "A kid or two, seriously?"

Alex giggled, "I know, I bet you never thought you would hear that come out my mouth huh? When we were apart, all I could think about was if I was ever lucky enough to get you back I was going to do it differently, and it dawned on me that I liked to think about forever with you, where as I never liked to think about the future before, and I realized... Kids with you would be nice."

Piper now had a huge smile on her face, she kissed Alex "Seriously, you are the best."

"I know" Alex teased.

"Come on let's head back to the room, I will draw us a bath what do you say?" Piper laid her head on A's shoulder.

"Sounds wonderful" Alex smiled.

/

**AN: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEWS = LOVE. **


	6. six

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. I AM SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG THIS TIME AROUND THINGS WITH CHRISTMAS WERE NUTS, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT. **

**I Don't OWN ANYTHING ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK. **

**THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

**THANKS :) **

/

Alex called Nicky while Piper drew them a bath, she thought she should check on the Cafe though she knew she more than likely had it under control.

"Hello?"

"Hey there trouble," Alex snarked.

"Hey how goes the sex-cation?"

"Amazing so far, how is everything there, the Cafe okay?"

"Cafe Ole is fine, Todd is opening tomorrow for Amy because she needed the day off to go to a meeting..."

"Okay, that's fine" Alex said knowing sometimes Amy really needed that, she was doing much better since her mom had killed herself a couple years back from an overdose, but she occasionally still went to a grief meeting, Al slipped onto the deck. "Hey I need you to do me a favor, can you go to the bank in Jersey and get my safety deposit box?"

"Uh-yeah, but are you sure you want to go down that... path?" Nicky sounded worried.

"Nicky!"

"Okay, sorry... you know that I worry about you though and the contents of that box are of... well the past, and I'm not sure..."

"Put it in the safe at the shop and I will get it when I get back, will you have Lorna cover the store while you're away, I trust Todd, but I would like some management there..."

"Yeah. Of course. How's Chapman?" Nicky Asked.

"Great, we are going to move her into my place when we get back..." She said walking back into the bungalow.

"I figured as much. I didn't think Alex Vause was going to let Piper Chapman out of her sights again..."

"Hell no, but it turns out Piper Chapman doesn't want to let me out of her sight again either." she smirked at that statement.

Piper walked out of the bathroom stark naked, "Baby, bath is ready."

"Hey I got to go, I will see you in a couple days..."

"Okay you got it, tell Piper hi for me."

"Will do, thanks Nick." She said and hung up the phone.

"You look so fucking hot" Alex bit her lip back and pulled her hair up into a bun, rid herself of her clothes and followed her woman into the bathroom. Piper had lit candles and put bubbles in the bath, Piper held out her hand and helped Al into the bath. "Where did you get candles?" The question made Alex instantly flash back to a time in Litchfeild when Piper had made a makeshift romantic date for them, it was April, just five months before Piper was to get out; before the... end.

/

**"Come on Baby" Piper whispered to Alex. **

**"Where are we going... you are going to get us a SHOT ya know!" **

**Piper shook her head, "I got us covered, I promise." **

**They went into the chapel and Alex gasped at how beautiful it was, Piper had lit some candles. "Where did you get candles?" **

**"Sister Ingalls, she has them for Mass on Sundays and she traded me for a wrinkle cream I made for her."**

**"I didn't think Sister took trades?" Alex asked surprised.**

**"I am sweet and innocent, and she loves me." Piper said with a cheesey smile on her face. **

**"Sweet and innocent, my ass!" **

**"What!?" She play scoffed as if she were shocked by Alex questioning that. **

**"You know you're a bad girl, don't even act... and I hope for your sake that wrinkle cream didn't contain jalapenos..." **

**"No thank God, this one was simple to make." **

**The girls sat down on the bed sheet Piper had laid out, and she pulled out a bottle. "Toilet hooch?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Yes Ma'am" **

**"Wow Kid, you really pulled out all of the stops..." She smiled. **

**"I sure did, I even got Tastey on the door, everyone knows she is the best guard.." **

**She was sure proud of herself, and Alex thought it was adorable, "What did you have to trade for that." **

**"Two" Piper held up two fingers to emphasize "King Kones, and a pack of Ho-ho's, which I got at the vending machines when Pol was here three days ago." **

**"Which means you have been planing this a while, you would think today was something special or something..." Alex joked.**

**Piper leaned in and kissed her, "Happy birthday my love... I heart you." **

**/**

"Baby" Piper said snapping Alex out of her daydream.

"Uh- yeah."

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I was just... remembering."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, my birthday in the chapel, the one just before you got out..."

"Oh that was a very good day."

Alex could feel the smile in Piper's voice, "Yes it was." She nuzzled back into Piper, "I can't believe we are here."

"In Tahiti?"

"Yes, and together" She laced their fingers together, "I never want to let you go again Pipes, I love you so much."

"I love you too Alex, it still shocks me a little to hear you say that; but I love it, And I am not going anywhere this time, I promise... It's not going to be easy though, it won't all be Tahiti, we are going to have disagreements I am sure, but I am in this for the long haul."

Alex turned around and pulled onto her lap, startling her, and kissed her running her hands up through her hair. Piper moaned. She breathed in Piper, and got a rush of chills, "God you smell good."

Piper slid her hand down and let it dance at Alex's sex, Alex pressed her lips to Piper's and kissed her hard, her hands finding her breasts massaging them. "Your tits are amazing." She groaned.

"You're amazing" Piper said standing up and getting out of the bath she dried off and handed Alex a towel, "Where are we going?"

"To bed, I want to eat you up." She smirked.

"Hey that's my line."

Piper just took her hand and led her to the bed. Alex laid down and instantly felt Piper at her core, her tongue slowly licking her entrance. She moaned at the contact, "God kid, you are SO good at that!"

Piper inserted two fingers into her center and she instantly arched her back and screamed in ecstasy, it didn't take much for Piper Chapman to get her to orgasm, she could just look at her with lust in her eyes and she could cum right there. Before she knew it, her body had reached her climax, she rode her high and her lover climbed up her body and pressed her lips to hers, "I love that I can make you do that."

"I do too" Alex smiled.

"I am so comfortable... I love your nook, I fit in it just perfect."

"Because you were made for me, you're my other half, my puzzle piece."

"Tell me something I don't know..."

This was something Piper used to do before. When they were laying in bed, or on a long flight, she would ask Alex to tell her something she didn't know, when she first started Alex would tell her little random things like: "I hate pineapples" or "I can't sleep with socks on because I feel like my feet are suffocating, like literally suffocating." But as they got deeper into the relationship she started to open up and tell her legitimate things, which was Piper's whole strategy to this little game, to get Al to open up, to find out everything about her.

"You know everything..." Alex said quietly.

"We spent six years apart, I am sure I don't know everything."

"Hmm, okay..." She took a deep breath, "Four months after I got out, I came back, to see you, to tell you I loved you... but I saw you, out with Larry, and I froze, you were happy, smiling, living your life, and I always told you I was not the type of person to break up a marriage, so I left."

"You came back?!"

"Uh huh."

"Wow." Piper breathed.

"Now it's your turn, tell me something I don't know." Alex said stroking the blondes back softly.

"Every night since Litchfeild up until you found me, I dreamt about you."

"Every night?" Alex asked.

"Every night, with out fail... Okay your turn again..."

"I can see a future with you, which is something I could never do before: think about the future; but with you everything is different this time, I want to settle down, and maybe even one day get married."

Alex could tell Piper was taken a back by that statement, "Seriously, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Alex smiled.

"My eyes are getting heavy." Piper yawned.

"Close them my love, tomorrow is another day in paradise."

"I am so happy we are back Al."

"Me to Pipes, me too."

/

The next day started with a shower and a little action for Piper since only Alex had gotten to cum the night before, then they had breakfast and coffee on the patio again. "I have a surprise for you today." Alex said sipping her coffee.

"And what might that be?" Piper smirked.

"We are going to go on a hike to Fautaua Waterfall, it's sorda a trek but, I hear it is so well worth it, I have always wanted to do it."

"Sounds amazing, I love to hike and seeing the fall would be incredible. Yay! I am so excited!"

"Alright let's get dressed and go, I already got the permit for the path."

"What should I wear?" Piper asked walking into the bedroom.

Alex looked through her bag and pulled out a pair of workout shorts and a tank top... "Did you bring a sports bra?"

"Uh..." she rummaged through her bag, "yes." She held up a neon green sports bra.

"Perfect and wear a pair of bathing suit bottoms in case we want to get wet along the way..."

"Oh I am sure I will be getting wet." Piper winked.

"You know what I meant..." Alex kissed her, "But yes, I am sure you will."

The girls got dressed and headed out, they took a taxi to the starting point of the trail, "The well-marked trail leads for about two hours through ginger flowers and a canopy of jungle hosting wild passion fruit." Piper read out of one of the pamphlets she picked up at the beginning of the trial. The first stop is a view of the 300mile high Fautaua Falls; from here continue another steep half hour to the source of the falls, a smaller waterfall with a natural slide into a deep pool; the pool dumps over the edge to become the vertiginous Fautaua Falls." She finished reading and took her girlfriends hand, "I am so excited this was a great idea!" Piper put the brochure in her backpack that was on Alex's back, "Jesus Baby how much stuff did you bring?"

"Its about a six mile hike one way, I brought plenty of water, and snacks, lunch for when we get there, and extra bug spray."

"I don't need anymore of that, you already sprayed me down enough!" Piper laughed.

"You may if we get wet, its going to be a long day... plus Piper you are a mosquito magnate remember that time in Congo?"

"I try not too, that whole trip was a little... embarrassing."

Alex laughed, "ready?"

"Ready" Piper smiled, and the girls started up the trail. The hike was gorgeous to say the least, Piper took dozens of pictures.

"Seriously?"Alex laughed as she snapped another one on her phone.

"Come on baby, I want to document this trip, it's so gorgeous here, this is something I want to have around to show are kids one day!"

"Wouldn't it be more cool for them to just bring them here one day?"

"Seriously, we should family vaca in Tahiti, how cool would that be?"

"Very cool, but we are going to wait until they're old enough to enjoy it, and old enough to have their own rooms, so I could ravish you every night and morning!"

"Sounds like a wonderful trip!" Piper squeezed her hand. "I love talking about the future and kids with you, I honestly NEVER thought it was something we would do."

"Me either, but really things are different this time Piper, and it's not just because you want them, I actually do too... I am not sure how great of a mom I will be... but you, I know you are going to be incredible."

"You will be too!"

Alex kissed her hand and Piper stopped and held up her phone and took a selfie of them, "Oh that one is great, I am putting that on Facebook."

"Facebook, really do people even know your here?" Alex asked.

"They will now!" Piper said.

"With me?"

"Baby, I am not ashamed of you. If people have issues with us, fuck em, I love you and I know you are what I want, despite other peoples thoughts and opinions."

"Okay, post away my love." Alex smiled.

Piper posted the pic with the caption 'Tahiti with the Love of my life' and showed Alex who kissed her with approval.

They had walked for almost an hour before they came to the first look out of the fall, when they got there Piper of course took 100s of pictures. "It's breathtaking!"

Alex kissed her, "Yeah it is, come on lets sit a minute have some water" Piper shook her head and they sat on a bench over looking the beautiful sight; she handed her a water bottle, "Granola bar?"

"Split one?" Piper asked.

"Sure," She broke a peanut butter chocolate chip granola bar and handed her half. "Can we talk about something?"

"Anything."

"So, when we go back and I move in, how is life going to go?" Piper asked.

"I would imagine it is going to go as it is now, just together. We will go to work, come home to each other, have lots and lots of amazing sex." She raised her eyebrow.

"Well that all sounds lovely, but I mean... I don't know, like every Wednesday Polly comes over for drinks, and on Sundays I have brunch with my family in Connecticut."

"And you will still do those things."

"Just me?"

"Well I would imagine that drinks with Polly should be just you, it's your guys' thing and I want you to keep your relationships outside of me still; and your parents: No I will go with you every Sunday to Connecticut as long as that's what you want."

"Its what I want."

"Then its what will happen, I want to be your partner Piper, I want to live our lives together as one, like I said I still want you to have your life and relationships of course."

Piper kissed her, "I love you, life is going to be great."

"Yes, yes it is." Alex said.

"Do you have anything you do during the week?"

"I go to an N/A meeting, but I only do that monthly... Sometimes I feel like I don't need to go, but you must make sure I do. Its important. Greg told me that I must go monthly for the rest of my life, even if I feel like I don't need it."

"Okay, got it." Piper nodded.

"And Nicky and I go to the bowling on Thursdays, we bowl and drink, its sorda our thing."

"Good I am glad to hear that, maybe Lorna and I could do something that night, I would love to spend sometime with her again."

"I am sure she would love that!" Alex smiled.

"Should we keep going?" Piper asked taking one last sip of her water bottle.

"Sounds great" Alex took her hand, "I am having a great day with you Kid."

"Me too baby" She smiled.

/

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING, I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS! I AM LOVING WRITING IT, REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND INSPIRATION TO KEEP GOING, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. **


	7. Seven

**AN: I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU, ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND LIKES. **

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

**THANKS :)**

**/**

"I want to go back," Piper said as the plane was preparing to land. Their time in Tahiti had come to an end; it was short but perfect.

"I know, me too." Alex sighed, "It was short but sweet."

"It really was the perfect way to start our relationship, three whole days of just you and me..."

Alex kissed her head and breathed in her scent, "I had a wonderful time Pipes."

"Me too, but I must say I am kinda excited to go home and start our lives together."

The fight attendant came over the intercom and told them to prepare for landing, and that they should be on the ground in twenty minutes or so.

"So am I, You want to stay at your place tonight, or go home?"

Piper smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Sound of what?"

"Home, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me" Alex said taking her girlfriends hand.

"I would like to pack up my stuff tomorrow, and get everything or most everything moved this weekend since I don't have to go back to work until Monday."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I have to go in to the store tomorrow early to open and then sign paychecks and take care of some business but I should be home around ten, so we can even bring some stuff over tomorrow."

"Yeah I need at least my closet and things like that, you have enough closet space right?" Piper asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes Babe, I have two walk in closets in my room, plus three extra bedrooms with giant sized closets as well. What do you want to do about your furniture and stuff?"

"Well, I definitely want your bed to be our bed."

"That's a no brainer."

"As long as you haven't had a bunch of women in it?"

Alex shook her head... "No one but you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I got it when I moved into my building, and I haven't been there more then a year... and I always said no one would be in it but you."

"Good I love that bed, but I would burn it if the answer was different."

Alex giggled, "We should keep your bed though, I use one of the bedrooms as an office, and the other two are empty. I figure we could make one your office, and put your bedroom furniture in the other make it an official guest room."

"That sounds awesome, and I would love an office; then I could work from home a couple of days a week."

"That sounds nice. Polly would be okay with that?"

"Yes, she works from home two days a week to stay home with Aiden, Oh shit I almost forgot; I watch Finn and Aiden on Tuesdays. I pick Aiden up from daycare at one then Finn up from school and then keep them into the evening so Pete and Polly can go out after work."

"Okay..." Alex asked sorda confused, "You are telling me this because...?"

"Are you okay with them being at the house all day? I suppose I could ask Polly if we could got to their place..."

"No need. Of course, I am okay with that, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not the biggest... kid fan, you always said they're sticky and loud."

Alex laughed, she did always say that, "I still sorda think that, but Finn and Aiden are important to you, so they are important to me too, plus it will be good practice to get me used to kids, since we might just have a couple of our own someday."

"If we are going to have kids, it better be sooner than someday, because I am not a spruce chicken ya know."

"You're not old Piper"

"I am thirty four, and they say women over the age of thirty five are higher risk now."

"Well than I guess we will just have to start thinking about it sooner than we thought, but how ever it has to work, we will have babies."

Piper smiled she loved that Alex was so into having a family with her now, and that she was so receptive to having the boys. Aiden was two and a half, and Finn was six almost seven. "Thank you baby, you will love the boys. They are wonderful. Finn is so smart, and sweet a little shy but so funny. And Aiden, oh, he is my love bug."

"Are you Aiden's God mother too?"

Piper shook her head, "Yes, Polly said she didn't want anyone else to be." She smiled proudly, "They both call me 'Auntie Pi', it's super cute."

"You're super cute, I am sure you are amazing with them, and probably spoil the crap out of both of 'em."

"I do, and I love it; Oh I can't wait for you to meet them."

"And Polly is going to be okay with all that?"

"Yes, Polly is one hundred percent supportive of us this time around. She was even about to help me start to look for you, she sees how much I love you, and that you are what I want."

"I would like to have lunch or coffee with her soon, talk to her one on one, make sure we are really in a good place, I mean we don't have to be best friends or anything but since she is your best friend, and practically family. I just want to start out on a good note."

"I am sure she would like that too."

The plane touched down and the captain came on the intercom letting them know it was a cool 39 degrees out, with light showers, Alex looked at Piper "We should have stayed in Tahiti."

Piper laughed. It was 9:45 AM Wednesday morning in New York. Alex stood up as soon as the plane was stopped and took their luggage out of the overhead compartment, they each had just packed a duffle bag and one suitcase with some combined stuff in it so they could just carry on; Alex hated baggage claim. She put both duffels over her shoulder and pulled the handle up on the one suitcase and then Piper's hand. "Ready?" Piper nodded, When they got off the plane and out of the terminal area both girls spotted Nicky and Lorna.

"What are they doing here?" Piper smiled glad to see their friends.

"Nicky insisted on picking us up." Alex said.

"They drove, in New York city?"

"No, of course not. They brought 'the car'." Alex air quoted.

"The car?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I have a car service. I don't use it often; I like to walk, but it came with the apartment building, Nicky uses it all the time." She laughed.

"What up love birds, how was the sex-cation?"

"The what?" Piper laughed.

"Don't mind her," Lorna said hugging Piper. "Oh Piper, I've missed you!" She said in her thick accent.

"I have missed you too Lorna, how are you!?"

"Great. How was Tahiti?"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Piper exclaimed, "It was the best trip of my life!"

"Cause of all of the sex she had with Vause."

"No" Piper said, "Well yes, but no" She laughed, "It's gorgeous there, I am so glad that this one talked me into going."

"Come on guys, we don't want to stand in the airport all day." Nicky said taking Lorna by the hand.

Alex took Piper's hand and winked at her.

They were back to their apartment in no time, Lorna and Piper gabbed the whole way home. They planned for Lorna to come to Piper's apartment the next day and help her pack while Nicky and Alex were at work, then they would all go to dinner. They said their goodbyes and they got out of the car. "I love them." Piper smiled.

"Me too. Now come on, lets go home." Alex said as they entered the building.

When they got to the door, Piper stopped at the key pad "What's the code?" She looked back to Alex.

"One. Nine. Zero. Two."

Piper typed in the numbers and then looked back at Alex as the door clicked. "That's the day we met."

Alex just nodded and smiled.

When they walked into the house Alex could tell that Piper was looking at it differently, taking it in in a whole new way. She walked into the kitchen letting her fingertips run along the wall, and then onto the marble countertop of the island. She stopped and turned looking at Alex, leaning back against it. "This is my home."

"This is your home," Alex nodded.

"I love it!" Piper said.

"Good, cause I love you here." She said walking over to her wrapping her arms around her waist, Piper put her arms around her neck and Alex kissed her. The kiss grew deeper and more intense in seconds. Alex unbuttoned Piper's jeans and slid them down, panties and all, and lifted her up onto the island; never letting her lips separate from hers. She lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it onto the floor somewhere. Piper started to kiss on her neck, which was driving her wild, she let out a moan and found Piper's sex, and began to rub circles at her entrance.

"Oh, yes Al" Piper moaned instantly.

"You're soaked" Alex smiled.

"I am always wet when I am around you." She said her hands running up into Alex's hair.

"You are so sexy" She let two fingers slide inside her, while she continued to massage her clit with the other.

Pipers breathing got heavier and more shallow, Alex bent down and let her mouth dance at her core. Piper pleaded for contact. "Please. Al. I need you." She was barely able to get words out she was so worked up.

Alex wanted to make her wait, to make her beg for it but she knew she was already dripping so she decided to be nice and let her mouth make contact. Almost instantly Piper felt as if she were going to cum. "Not yet," Alex looked up.

"I can't hold it much longer." She said.

Alex stood up and removed her clothes and lifted her off the counter. Piper wrapped her legs around her middle and Alex carried her to their bed. She layed her down and climbed on top of her, she leaned over and took one of her breasts in her mouth, she bit and sucked her nipple, and Piper screamed in ecstasy.

"Al, Please baby. I need to cum."

Alex ignored her and continued at her breasts, after a couple of minutes of hardcore teasing, she kissed all the way down Piper's body, and right when she got to her core she got up and walked into the adjoining bathroom. "What the hell baby!" Piper hollered.

Alex was gone a minute and then came back into the bedroom with a black harness in one hand and the fun blue toy, they used a few days before, in the other. "You want this?" She asked.

Piper just nodded biting back her lower lip.

"Yes?" Alex asked again.

"Please." Piper said in anticipation.

Alex placed the toy into the harness and then stepped into it, it was one that had a vibrations on the inside so it was fun for both of them. "Ready?"

"Yes baby, I want you to fuck me." Piper said, her voice thick with desire.

Alex turned on the vibrator and crawled on top of her she let the toy slide inside her. "Oh yes baby!"

"You like that?" Alex asked, she herself was feeling amazing with the vibration on her end, not to mention fucking Piper always made her cum. She trust her hips into the blonde firm but gentle, and clicked the button on the side of the harness that upped the speed.

With in moments both of them felt their climax approaching, "I am going to cum" Piper said.

"Me too," Alex said. "Come on baby, cum with me!"

And with that, both girls released and rode out their highs together, Alex rolled off of Piper and removed the harness from her hip and then pressed her lips to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you," Piper said. "Now I want to sleep."

"Close your eyes Pipes, I got you." Alex said closing hers as well.

/

Alex woke up, Piper was no longer next to her. She grabbed her phone to see what time it was; 12:03 PM. She noticed there were two text messages on her phone. One from Piper, and one from Nicky.

**Pipes: didn't want to wake you, I am just exploring the house. :)**

She glanced at the one from Nicky.

**Nick: Got the safe contents, just wanted to let you know its in the work safe, didn't want to tell you in front of the girlfriend. glad your back, see you tomorrow.**

She got out of bed and pulled on one of her sleep shirts, it was just an oversized men's button down, all white, and headed into the living room, where she saw Piper sitting on the couch reading. "You found something on the wall to read?"

Piper held up City Of Thieves.

"How many times did you read that at Litchfeild?"

"As often as I could get it away from you." She smiled.

Alex walked over and sat next to the blonde, she put her hand on her thigh, "I had fun this morning."

"Me too" Piper smiled, "I am overwhelmed by the thought, that we can be together everyday, that I can touch you whenever I want, and not have to be pulled apart at all hours of the day like at Litchfeild."

Alex nodded.

"I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am living with you, that this is my home and I don't have to leave."

"Me too, it blows my mind that just five days ago I was going out of my mind missing you, wishing I could see you again."

"I know" Piper said quietly.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I need to go to my apartment and get some clothes, all I have is warm weather clothes and bathing suits, plus I need to get some work stuff so I can get something done tomorrow morning when you're gone before I head over to meet Lorna."

"Okay, do you want to get ready and go now, we can stop and grab a bite on the way back."

"Yeah sounds good. Oh I talked to Polly."

"Oh yeah how are things there?"

"Good, I guess work has been fine, mellow she says, she has even taken a few days off herself, Aiden was sick."

"That's no good." Alex said.

Piper got up and they went into the bedroom, Al following her "Can I borrow some clothes please?"

"What, you don't want to wear a bathing suit?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I'd rather not."

"Anything you want, Dear, my closet is your closet."

Piper went into the closet and got a long sleeved dark blue shirt, "Babe can you get my jeans from the... uh... kitchen, I think they're in the kitchen."

"Of course" She said heading into the kitchen, she went back into the closet and handed Piper her jeans, "Oh that shirt looks good on you."

"Thanks" Piper smiled.

/

Alex was sitting on Pipers bed while she packed some clothes, and gathered some things she wanted to have right away. She glanced over at the pictures on the side table, "Hey can we take this?"

"Yeah, of course" Piper smiled.

"Cool thanks, I really like this picture. I want to put pictures on our wall at home like you have here, and take these ones and put them up too, I want it to feel like your home."

"I like that idea, and we can take some of our older pictures and accumulate new ones and put them up as well, some of the ones from Tahiti are a must!"

Alex loved how excited Piper got at the idea.

Piper's phone rang, she glanced at the screen and then answered it on speaker phone. "Hey Pol"

_"Hey Pipes, What are you doing?" Polly asked. _

"Alex and I are getting some things from my apartment to take home that I need now, you're on speaker by the way."

"_Hi supercunt" Polly said. _

"Hey Polly Hobby" Alex said.

"_You girls want to meet up for drinks tonight?" _

"I don't have to go" Alex said, "I know that that's sorda a 'you guys' thing."

"_Yeah, but I would love it if you came this time... and I am sure I can't get Piper to come if you don't." _

Piper laughed, and Alex knew she was probably right, she looked to Piper who nodded, "Yeah we are in, same place same time?"

"_Yeah, oh hold on Aiden wants to talk to you." _

"Oh good!" Piper said, she missed her little guy.

"_Hi my Pi"_ Alex smiled at the little voice on the other end of the phone, she could see how excited Piper was to hear him.

"Hi Buddy, how are you?"

"_I good, I see you Pi." _

"You will see me soon Aiden, I love you."

_"I wove you Pi" _A moment later Polly came back on the line. "_He misses you." _

"I miss him too, is my Fin-seter home?" She asked.

"_Yes, but Aiden and I are not, we are at the office finishing up some work." _

"What? You took him with you, you never bring him to work when I am there."

"_That's because we would never get anything done if you were here and so was he." _

"True" Piper smiled.

_"Okay well I am going to run, but I will see you both at six, right Alex?" _

"Yes Polly, thanks for the invite I am looking forward to it."

"_Me too, bring pics from the vaca, but not the x-rated ones." _Polly laughed.

"Come on, those are the best ones" Alex laughed.

"_Bye girls" _Polly said, _"Love you!" _

"Love you" Piper hung up, "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah, it will be fun" Alex said.

"You're wonderful, come on lets go home."

"Sounds amazing." Alex smiled, She sure did love the sound of that. "I love you Al!"

"I love you too Pipes, so much."

/

**AN: Reviews = love and inspiration to write more. thanks for reading and for all the amazing comments and faves. you guys are amazing, I am really loving writing this story! More to come before the weekend ends :)**


	8. eight

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SOMETIME, BUT HERE IT IS A NEW CHAP HOPE YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THEY ARE APPRECIATED AND KEEP ME GOING, YOU ARE ALL AWESOME. **

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS IS MADE UP.. **

**THANKS :)**

/

"Hey, where are you?" Piper heard Polly yell entering the apartment.

"In my office." Piper called out.

She heard Polly walk down the hall, she knew where everything was now because she had been there the day before, pretty much all day, helping move Piper in. They had been home for three days now, and all of Piper's stuff was pretty much there.

"Hey," Piper said. She was painting.

"Oh that's a gorgeous color."

"Yeah. I wanted something, bright, but not... overwhelming, it's called Pineapple Grove," Piper smiled looking at the wall, it was a soft yellow.

"Are you just painting the one wall?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, just this one." She put down the paintbrush and wiped her forehead, "Where are the boys? I thought they were coming home today?"

"They are, which to why I am here; I need a favor... do you think you can watch th-"

"YES!" Piper said clapping her hands together before Polly could even finish her /sentence.

"Well that was... easy." Polly laughed. "Pete's mom is dropping them off this afternoon, and Pete's boss asked if we could go to a dinner with some people from the office."

"Yeah, let me text Al just to verify it's cool, but we don't have plans..." Piper pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend.

**Piper: Can we watch the boys tonight for a few hours, Pete has a work thing.**..

"Where is Alex anyhow?"

"Cafe Ole for a little while." Her phone buzzed.

**Alex: Sure, why don't we keep them overnight, could be fun...?**

"Alex says yes on tonight and even asked if we could keep them overnight."

"She did not!" Polly laughed.

"Yes she did. Look," She handed Polly her cell phone.

"Well I'll be damned..."

"Soooo, can we... I still have yet to see them since we have been home because you shipped them off before I could."

"Yes, of course you can," Polly answered. "They will be thrilled to spend the night with Auntie Pi; and I am sure they are going to love Alex."

"Oh, I hope so!"

"They will. They're easy, she just has to smile and they will love her... they're boys and boys love pretty girls." She was sure they would; it was Alex that she hoped would like them...

"She is a pretty girl!" Piper smiled.

"Okay, so I will drop them off around five thirty, is that good?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Do they need anything?" Polly asked.

"No, I have all their stuff here from my house in the guest room already; and I will make sure I have dinner ready when they arrive."

"You are the best auntie ever, Pi!"

"Thanks Pol, I am excited to have them" She smiled.

"Well I got to go, they will be home soon. I will see you at five thirty."

"see you then, love you."

"Love you, too," Polly said as she headed out.

Piper texted Alex again.

**Piper: You are the best, they are spending the night. Hows work... I miss you, when are you coming home?**

She walked out of her office and headed into their bedroom and laid on the bed, she loved her new home. She already felt comfortable here.

**Alex: Sweet :) Work is good, almost done here should be home in about 20 minutes... need anything?**

**Piper: Just you I am super horny! **

/

Alex read the text from Piper and couldn't help but smile. She typed out a quick text.

**Alex: Stay that way, I will be home ASAP!**

She was sitting at her desk with the box she had Nicky pick up in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to open it, she just stared at it. There was a knock on the door,

"Hey A!" She heard Nicky yell.

"It's open," she called.

Nicky opened the door, and looked at her and the box on the desk. "You... Okay?"

"Uh huh. I am just... thinking," she said still looking at the box.

"I know what I said... before. But I think you're right." Nicky smiled.

"Thanks, Nick. Sorry what did you need?"

"Morello and I are going out for drinks tonight with some of her friends for work, she wanted me to see if you and Chapman will go?"

"Oh I am sorry. We are having the boys over tonight for a sleep over."

"What, boys, sleep over?... that sentence was all sorts of fucked up you know that right?" She laughed.

"We are watching Polly's boys, Finn and Aiden," Alex clarified. "And keeping them overnight."

"Alex Vause and children?" Nicky laughed harder.

"Shut the fuck up," she threw a rubber band ball she kept on her desk at Nicky. "Piper loves these boys, and I love Piper, so..." she shrugged. "Plus, we are thinking about having a baby."

"SERIOUSLY?" Nicky was shocked.

"God, don't act so... surprised." Nicky gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay... yeah I know, but it's totally different this time around with Pipes, and I can actually see my future for once... I want a family with her."

"You're not going to get pregnant are you?"

"Oh hell no!" She said. "Pipes will have the kids... I am not THAT maternal!"

Nicky giggled, "So... are you gunna open that box?"

Alex didn't say anything she just stared at the box for another moment, "Nope, maybe tomorrow." She said getting up and putting it back in safe on the wall.

"Want to get something to eat?" Nick asked.

"I can't sorry, my girl is waiting for me at home," she smirked.

"Oh, you are going home to eat then," Nicky winked.

"Exactly. See you later," she grabbed her coat and headed out.

She decided to walk, though it was cold she didn't care. She loved the walk; she loved the city. On the walk home she remembered when she and Piper first came to the city; she had to meet with a distributor and then plan an pickup.

/

**"Al, are we going to actually get to see something while we are here?" Piper asked laying on the hotel bed. **

**"Yes kid, I just have this one business meeting and then the next twenty four hours are yours." She smiled. **

**"Great, I want to go to the top of the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty." Piper got up and walked over to where Al was sitting at the desk, she sat on her lap. **

**"It's 29 degrees outside," Alex said. **

**"So... come on Al, please?" Piper pouted her lip. **

**"No need for the lip," Alex touched it, and then kissed her. "We will do those things yes, but tonight I have a surprise for you." **

**"Oh a surprise, really?" Piper asked excited. "What is it?" **

**"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Piper pouted her lip again. "Uh huh, not going to work." **

**Piper straddled her and kissed her neck. "Baby, please?" **

**"No Pipes, you will know soon enough," she said. "You could continue that though!" **

**/**

Alex walked into her home, Piper was sitting on the couch reading.

"What are you reading?"

Piper looked up and saw Al. "I didn't even here you come in," she smiled and held up the book. "Same old. I am trying to read it all the way through this time, not just skip or skim."

Alex sat next to her and kissed her, "How are you?"

"I am good, glad your home, how are you?" Piper asked.

"Good now that I am home."

"Work not good?" the blonde asked.

Alex shrugged, "It was all right, just a lot to go over... a little stressful."

"I am sorry, wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, maybe later... What time are the boys coming over?"

"Around five thirty," she told her.

"I need to shower, want to get in with me?" She stood up and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh you know I do," Piper smiled. "I will meet you in there, I just want to finish this page."

Alex kissed her, "Okay, but don't get lost in that book you have read one hundred times."

"I won't, promise, I will be right in."

Alex went into the bedroom and took her clothes off. She headed into the bathroom and started the shower. She grabbed towels out of the linen closet, set them on the sink and stepped in the shower. The hot water poured down over her, she took a deep breath, thinking of the days events. She wanted to open that box, but she was scared of the repercussions of what was inside.

"Hey," Piper said as she slipped in wrapping her arms around Alex from behind.

"Hey," She said in almost a whisper.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Great," Alex turned around and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, and I love you too... but you're sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she smiled, and kissed her again.

"Alex, do you want to talk?" Piper asked.

"No, I don't want to talk Pipes. I want to ravish you... the kids will be here soon and then we can't have sex for like 15 plus hours, and we have yet to go that long since we have been together."

Piper smiled and pressed her lips to hers, Alex pushed her up against the wall putting her hands over her head she kissed her neck her hand sliding down to her core, her fingers danced at her entrance feeling her slippery center, the blonde moaned instantly. "Touch me!"

"Ask nicely, kid!" Al smirked.

"Please, please touch me."

"Hands or mouth?"

"Both." Piper answered.

Her eyebrow raised, "Greedy little girl!"

Piper bit her lip back and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Alex kissed her, and then slid down and kneeled on the floor so she was eye level with Piper's sex. She first let two fingers graze her entrance and then let them enter kissing her inner thigh. She moaned instantly, "Yes, Baby." She grasped at the walls.

Alex let her mouth find her core she could feel Piper's legs start to quiver as she licked and sucked, "Let go and come for me baby!" Pipers body began to spasm. "Yes, there you go!"

"Oh. My. God" She screamed as she rode her high, Alex didn't stop though and her body went deeper into orgasm until she couldn't take anymore, "Okay, okay, okay." She said. Alex stood up and kissed her, "Your turn." Piper smiled. She broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breast kneading it in her hands. Alex's breathing got heavy and quick.

Piper let her fingers caress her entrance and hips began to sway. "Yes Pipes." She moaned. Piper put her mouth on her breast and kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Piper pressed her lips on Al's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible." The blonde kissed her inner thighs softly letting her hand caress her core Alex whimpered indicating she wanted more. Piper let her mouth find her center again and began to lick softly, "Oh Yes Baby... that feels... Uh-Mazing." Alex managed to say.

Piper looked up and saw her head leaned back and her eyes closed; she slid two fingers inside her as her tongue danced on her core. She could feel her girlfriend's body start to spasm already, and as much as she wanted to prolong her orgasm she wanted her to come more, she knew they didn't have much time. "... come for me." She said letting her another finger slide inside of her, Alex threw her head back and let go. She began to spasm riding her high. "Oh yes Pipes, that... was... amazing." She leaned against the wall breathless.

Piper kissed her, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Alex smiled.

/

It was now nearing five thirty and Piper was on the couch reading while Alex cooked in the kitchen. Piper said she would handle dinner, but Alex insisted she would do it.

"It smells amazing in there, what are you making?" Piper asked wandering in to see.

"Nothing fancy. Spaghetti and meatballs, breadsticks, and baked cheese."

"Baked cheese?" Piper asked.

"It's just mozzarella sticks, but baked."

"I thought you said it was nothing fancy..." Piper laughed.

"Babe, it's string cheese, and bread crumbs... I am trying to make things the boys will like."

"Well they are going to love it!" Piper kissed her. "Thank you for inviting them to spend the night, I am thrilled to see them and for you to meet them."

"I am thrilled to meet them," Alex said.

There was a knock at the door, "Oh good they are here!" Piper went to get the door; Polly and Finn were standing there.

"Hiiiiii Auntie Pi!" Finn said excited.

"Hi my Finn-ster" She opened her arms and the tall boy ran into her arms, "I missed you, why did you go away?"

"I went on vacation with Alex." She said "Where is your brother."

"Parking the car with Dad. Who's Alex?"

"Finn we talked about this," Polly said to him.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Pi's girlfriend... Can I meet her, is she here?"

"Yes she is making dinner in the kitchen."

"You live here now?" He asked.

"Yup with Alex," she smiled.

Pete and Aiden came up the hall way. "MY PI, my pi!" He yelled as soon as he saw her, the brown haired, green-eyed toddler reached for her as they got to the door way.

Piper took him "Hi buddy, I missed you."

"I miss you Pi" He smiled.

"You guys coming in?" Piper asked.

"No we actually have to run," Polly said. "What time do you want us to pick them up tomorrow?"

"Whenever, we will call you mid-morning and see what's up... maybe we could meet for lunch or something."

"Sounds good," Polly said. "And thank you so much, tell Al thanks so much."

"You're welcome" Piper said, "Thank you for letting us keep them."

"Call if you need anything," Pete said.

They hugged their children goodbye and Piper headed in with the boys. Alex was still standing in the kitchen at the stove and Piper took the boys straight to meet her. "Hey guys, there is someone very special I would like you to meet, this is Alex."

"Hi" Alex said bending down to their level.

"Hi, I am Finn," he smiled. "I am six, almost seven years old."

"Well you're a big kid now. I remember when you were born."

"You do?" He asked.

"Uh huh, I didn't meet you, but I was with your Auntie Piper that day."

"Oh... cool" He smiled.

Aiden hugged her, "You pwerty" he smiled.

"Thanks dude" She giggled.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Making dinner," Alex said. "Want to help?"

"Yes please," Finn said.

"Okay, grab that chair and pull it up," she smiled.

"Hey hey" Piper said, both Finn and Alex froze.

"Wash your hands please," Piper said.

"Yes Auntie Pi," he said pushing the chair to the kitchen sink first.

"I am going to take Aiden into their bedroom and read him a book while you two cook." She told Alex who nodded.

"What are we cooking?" Finn asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, and cheese sticks; which is what I need your help with... look we are going to roll the cheese in these crumbs and put them on the pan like this." She did one showing him. "Can you do that for me while I do the sauce?"

"Yes" He said. "Hey Alex..."

"Uh huh"

"Are you my auntie now too?" He asked not taking his focus off his task.

"Umm... well, not yet. But I hope to be one day." She said.

"So you're going to marry Piper?"

"One day," she smiled.

"Cool. I like you," he said with a big smile.

"That's good, cause I like you too Finn and you're a great cook, look at those cheese sticks, they're perfect... let's get them in the oven."

They got all the food in the oven and then went over to the couch. "You have a lot of books," he said in awe.

"I do, I love to read, do you like to read."

"Yes, Auntie Pi and I read together all the time."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Probably... Treasure Island."

"Wow," Alex said. "That's a pretty grown-up book for a little guy like yourself."

"Auntie Piper and I read it when I spent the week at her house in the summer... do you have it?"

"I don't, but maybe after dinner you and I can go to the bookstore." She smiled.

"Oh, Cool!"

"Cool what?" Piper asked coming in with Aiden.

"Alex said we might be able to go to the book store after dinner and get Treasure Island." He said excited.

"Oh did she now?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "We could all go, Aiden can get a book too."

"Sounds nice," Piper smiled. "We will have to bundle up it's cold outside... when is dinner?"

"Finn, will you check the timer?" Alex asked.

Finn ran into the kitchen and looked at the timer on the microwave. "Four minutes," he said.

"Thank you," Alex said. "I need to set the table."

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes of course," Alex said.

"Someone likes you," Piper whispered.

"I like him," she smiled.

"Pi, read?" Aiden said.

"Not now buddy we are going to eat, why don't we go wash hands and then get you in your seat."

"Yeah," he said.

Piper grabbed his hand and walked him to the bathroom. She looked over at Finn and Alex setting the table and smiled, she loved that he already loved her, this was going to be a fun night. She was super happy in that moment.

/


	9. nine

**A/N: HERE YOU GO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. SUPER FUN TO WRITE. HOPE YOU LOVE.**

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS ALL MADE UP.**

**PS... IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT Wanderingbrowneyes STORIES, DO SO. SERIOUSLY I LOVE THEM THEY ARE AWESOME; SHES ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS OUT THERE.**

**THANKS :)**

/

"Dinner was great baby," Piper said clearing plates off the table.

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

"Hey, I helped!" Finn said looking to Piper.

"That's right. He did," Alex said.

"And you did a very good job, it was wonderful Finn."

"Thanks Auntie Pi. Can I help you clean?" He asked.

"Well, I could never pass up that."

"Alwex," Aiden said getting off his chair.

"Yeah little man?"

"You weed to me?"

She looked over to Piper who had a big smile on her face, "Yeah dude, come on," and she reached for his hand.

He raised both hands up to her. "Hold me?"

She picked him up and put him on her hip, "Come on you little book-worm, I wonder where you get this from." She looked to Piper.

They got into the spare bedroom and she told Aiden to pick a book off the bookshelf Piper; had already stocked the bottom shelf with the kids' books from her apartment. He came back with the Giving Tree, "Good Choice Aiden, one of my favorites." He gave her the book and sat down in her lap.

"Tree!" He pointed to the cover.

Alex opened the book and started to read.

"Once there was a tree, and she loved a little boy," she read.

/

Piper and Finn were washing dishes. "Hey Auntie," Finn said.

"Yeah ,buddy."

"I really like Alex," he smiled playing in the bubbles.

"I really like Alex, too," she smiled.

"Can I be in your wedding?"

Piper froze, taken aback by what he had said. "What wedding?"

"Alex said she is going to marry you one day... can I be in your wedding, like I was in Cal and Neri's wedding?"

Piper's heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe that this was the same Alex Vause who she had dated years back. "Yeah bud, when it happens... of course you can." She smiled, "Come on let's go see what she and your brother are up too."

"Can we go to the book store?" He asked excited.

"I don't know, we will talk to Alex about it."

Finn jumped off the chair and they headed into the bedroom. Finn ran over to where Alex and his brother were sitting so he could hear the end of the story; Piper leaned against the doorway and watched as Alex took Finn in her lap as well.

"And after a long time the boy came back again.

"I am sorry, Boy," said the tree, "but I have nothing left to give you.

My apples are gone."

"My teeth are too weak for apples," said the boy.

"My branches are gone," said the tree.

"You cannot swing on them."

"I am too old to swing on branches," said the boy.

"My trunk is gone," said the tree.

"You cannot climb."

"I am too tired to climb," said the boy.

"I am sorry," sighed the tree.

"I wish that I could give you something... but I have nothing left. I am an old stump. I am sorry..."

"I don't need very much now," said the boy, "just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired."

"Well," said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could.

"Well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest."

And the boy did.

And the tree was happy."

"That's a sad story." Finn said.

"No it's not, it's a happy story, the Tree loved the boy sooo much she would do anything for him."

"I love you that much," Finn smiled.

Piper got tears in her eyes when she heard Finn say that to Alex.

"Even though you just met me?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh" Finn said, "You are sooo nice, and you love my Auntie Pi and you're funny, and you're pretty, and Aiden loves you too."

"I wove you Alwex." Finn said.

"I love you boys too" Alex said.

"Hey Alex..."

"Yes Finn."

"Can we go to the book store?"

"Yeah, as long as your Auntie Piper says it's okay..."

"We go?" Aiden said.

"Pleeeeeeeease Auntie?" Finn looked at Piper.

"Yes, go get your shoes on I will grab your coats and hats out of the closest"

"I don't want to wear a hat" Finn said.

"It's freezing outside, Finn. You will wear your hat," Piper said.

"But-" He went to protest.

"He,y" Alex said slightly firm. "Please don't argue with your Aunt, you will wear your hat or we will not go, alright?" She smiled.

"Okay Alex, Sorry Auntie Piper." Finn said hugging her.

"Go get your shoes on and help Aiden too okay?" Piper smiled.

"Okay, Come on Aiden." He took his little brothers hand and they went into the living room.

Piper walked over and kissed Alex.

"Mmmm thank you," Alex smiled.

"No, thank you, you are amazing with them and they love you!"

"Well the feeling is... mutual. It's weird, I didn't think I wouldn't like them, but I also didn't think I would love them as much as I already do."

"They are pretty awesome boy,." Piper said.

"I want one," Alex said.

"What a boy?"

"I don't care, boy, girl... I want a baby."

Before Piper could say anything Aiden and Finn came back in the room with shoes on, "Ready" Finn said.

"Wedy," Aiden smiled.

/

They took a cab to the Barnes and Noble. Normally they would have walked, but with the boys and the cold weather, a cab was best.

"Can we find Treasure Island?" Finn asked.

"Yes, and why don't we find a new book you haven't read too," Alex said.

"Oh that's a good idea Finn" Piper said.

"So I can get two books?"

"Yes sir," Alex answered.

"Cool, you are the best Alex." Alex couldn't help but smile. "Come on" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off."

"Aiden and I will be in the 'Toddler Zone'" She pointed.

"Okay we will find you," Alex said headed off with Finn.

Alex and Finn found Treasure Island almost right away and then began their quest for a new book, "Something awesome!" Finn said, Alex was looking up high where he couldn't see. "OHHHHH COOOL, Alex, can I get this one?"

He handed her a copy of The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn. "Oh yeah this is a good book but... I think it might be a little... Old for you."

"Come on please... It has my name on it, and I really want to read it." Finn begged.

"I tell you what, I will buy it for you; but we have to ask your mom anddDad about it tomorrow we can't start it tonight.. deal."

"Can I get another book for tonight?"

"Sure." Alex said, she had no problem buying the kid books, it's not like he was asking for candy and soda.

"Okay, deal!"

Alex held her hand out, "You gotta shake on it or it's not really a deal." she told him.

He shook her hand and they continued their search for the perfect book for the night.

"Hey" Alex said grabbing a book off the high shelf, "Have you read this?"

She handed him down Where The Sidewalk Ends. "Nope," Finn said opening it up. "What's it about?"

"It's a bunch of fun, silly, good poems. It's written by Shel Silverstein, the same person who wrote that book The Giving Tree we read earlier, I used to love this book when I was little."

"You read this book when you were little?" He asked.

"Yup my mom used to read it to me at night before bed."

"Cool," he smiled. "Can we get it?"

"Yeah, let's get it I bet it's something everyone will enjoy." She said.

"Will you read it to me?" He asked.

"You bet I will, now come on let's go see what your Brother and Auntie Pipes found."

Piper and Aiden were sitting on a beanbag reading The Hungry Caterpillar. "Hey," Piper smiled when she finished. "Did you find your book buddy?"

"I sure did. I found three," He smiled.

"Alwex hold me?" Aiden asked.

Alex bent down and picked him up, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Three, what other two did you pick."

"Huckelcherry Finn, and Where the Sidewalk Is" He said.

Alex laughed at his cuteness, "Huck Finn?" Piper looked to Alex.

"Don't worry I told him I would buy it for him but he had to talk to his mom and dad about it before we read it." Alex said.

"Okay, sounds good," Piper smiled.

"And Where the Sidewalk Ends is a great choice buddy, I will read you some before bed tonight." Piper told him.

"Alex is going to," he said. "But you could lay with us."

"Well that sounds perfect." Piper smiled.

"Did you pick out a book dude?" she asked Aiden.

"Two books," he said holding two fingers up.

"Oh yea, what ones?" Alex asked.

"Frog and Toad are Friends, and Oh, the Places you Will Go." Piper said.

"Weed Alwex," Aiden said.

"When we get home I will okay little dude."

"Well, I am old news."

"I am sorry," Alex said quietly.

"Don't be, I love that they love you," Piper smiled.

/

"Can we get ice cream?" Finn asked in the cab on the way home.

"No. It's cold outside," Piper said.

"Can we get hot chocolate?" He asked.

"You want hot chocolate?" Alex asked.

"Yes, please?"

"We could go to Cafe Ole. I can make them some and they could have a c-o-o-k-i-e" Alex spelled.

"I want a cookie," Finn said.

"I want cookie," Aiden repeated.

"Yeah. He can spell," Piper giggled.

"Cause he is a g-e-n-i-u-s."

"Genius." He smiled.

"Soo, what do you think?" Piper asked.

"yeah, let's go."

"Whats 'Cafe old hay'?" He asked.

"Cafe O-lay" Alex said the word phonetically "It's my business, it's sorta like a... Starbucks." She said figuring with as much as Polly and Piper drank coffee he would know what that was.

"COOL!" Fin said excited.

"COOL!" Aiden said, once again copying his brother.

Alex gave the cab driver the address of the café, it was pretty close, so it didn't talk them long to get there. When they arrived Alex flipped on the lights and locked the door behind them.

"This is awesome!" Finn said.

"Yes, it is," Piper said looking around taking it all in.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't been here yet." Alex said as she went behind the counter, Finn and Aiden followed her close at her heels but Finn stopped just at the counter while Aiden walked behind it. "It's OK Finn you can come back here."

"I can?" He asked.

"yeah, it,s fine, if you are ever here when we are open you have to ask first okay, but at times like this it is fine."

"Cool" He was so exited by it all.

"May I?" She asked standing at the door that led to the back, the kitchen area and the offices.

"Of course, wander, look, take it in. My Cafe is your Cafe." She smiled, and Piper vanished behind the door. "So hot chocolate?" Alex asked the boys.

"YES!" They said in unison.

"With whipped cream?"

"Yes, please, do you have sprinkles?" Finn asked.

"I don't, but I have chocolate sauce, you want some of that on top?"

"Can I put that on?" He asked.

"Sure" She said she picked up Aiden and set him on the counter and grabbed a step stool for Finn to stand on, she made sure they were far enough away, obviously, and then steamed the milk using the wand at the espresso machine.

"Loud," Aiden said.

"Yeah, its making the milk warm" Alex told him.

"Chocate?" He asked.

"Yes, yummy!" She smiled.

"That's so neat, Alex." Finn told her, she pumped the chocolate into the cups and poured the milk into the cups and topped them with whip cream.

"Okay" She said handing Finn the chocolate bottle. "Careful and not too much," she told him.

"Uh-huh" he said squeezing the bottle slowly.

"Me, me?" Aiden asked.

Alex took the chocolate bottle and let Aiden put his hands on it, but she didn't remove her own hands, helping him apply the chocolate onto the whip cream.

"Ooooooo" He said excited.

"Come on boys sit here" She took them to the table and set down a chocolate chip cookie for each of them, "I am going to find your auntie Pi, two hands, stay sitting down okay?" she asked firmly but sweetly.

"Okay" Finn nodded.

"Okay, Aiden?"

"Otay" He said sipping his drink.

Alex wandered into the back room where she found Piper sitting at her desk. "You okay back here?"

"Oh yes," She said snapping out of her thoughts, "Sorry I was gone so long i was looking around and then found my way here" She was holding the picture of her and Alex in her hand, it was the copy Alex had requested of the picture from her room.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am sorry I left you with the boys."

"No, no worries, I liked spending time with them, they are great."

"They are," she smiled.

Alex walked over and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you baby, Come on let's go sit with the boys."

Alex nodded and kissed her again, and she stared at the picture that the safe was behind, she felt that pit in her stomach feeling.

/

Piper was giving Aiden a bath and Finn and Alex were sitting on the couch. Finn was reading Alex Treasure Island.

" 'I remember him looking round the cover and whistling to himself as he did so, and then breaking out in that old sea-song that he sang so often afterwards: "Fifteen men on the dead man's chest- Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!" Finn sang that part, Alex smiled.

Piper came in with Aiden who was laying sleepily on her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly, "but someone is almost a sleep and would really like you to read to him."

Alex nodded, "Hey Buddy, do you think you can read with your Auntie for a minute while I go put your brother down, and when I get I will read you Where the Sidewalk Ends?"

Finn nodded, "Sure, that would be okay."

She rubbed his head, "Thanks bud" She stood up and took Aiden from Piper, "Come on little dude, let's go read."

"Weed Alwex." he nodded.

"Thanks" Piper smiled.

She just smiled and took him into the bedroom, and crawled into the big king sized bed with him, he laid his head on her chest while she held up both books, "Which one?" Aiden pointed to Oh the Places You will Go. "Good choice." She smiled.

"Congratulations!

Today is your day.

You're off to Great Places!

You're off and away!"

Aiden pointed at the picture, but didn't say anything, she could see his eyes were heavy.

"You have brains in your head.

You have feet in your shoes

You can steer yourself

any direction you choose.

You're on your own. And you know what you know.

And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go."

She looked down and Aiden was a sleep, she kissed his head and slipped out of the bed and walked back into the living room where she saw Finn and Piper curled up on the couch, Piper now reading.

"To see him leap and run and pursue me over hedge and ditch was the worst of nightmares. And altogether I paid pretty dear for my monthly four penny piece, in the shape of these abominable fancies."

"Alex" Finn said happy to see Alex was back.

"Hey"She smiled, "Sorry to interrupt this time" She sat down on the couch.

"its OK we have read it before, huh Finn."

"Like three times." He smiled. "Can we read the other book now?"

"Sure, she smiled and pulled out the book, remember how I said it's a bunch of short funny poems and stories?"

"Uh huh" He said snuggling into both girls.

"Well I am going to read you two of my favorites, then we will let Auntie Piper pick okay?"

"Okay good idea." He smiled.

Alex opened the book, "This one is entitled a The Crocodile's Toothache"

The Crocodile

Went to the dentist

And sat down in the chair,

And the dentist said, "Now tell me, sir,

Why does it hurt and where?"

And the Crocodile said, "I'll tell you the truth,

I have a terrible ache in my tooth,"

And he opened his jaws so wide, so wide,

The the dentist, he climbed right inside,

And the dentist laughed, "Oh isn't this fun?"

As he pulled the teeth out, one by one.

And the Crocodile cried, "You're hurting me so!

Please put down your pliers and let me go."

But the dentist laughed with a Ho Ho Ho,

And he said, "I still have twelve to go

Oops, that's the wrong one, I confess,

But what's one crocodile's tooth more or less?"

Then suddenly, the jaws went SNAP,

And the dentist was gone, right off the map,

And where he went one could only guess...

To North or South or East or West...

He left no forwarding address.

But what's one dentist, more or less?"

Finn giggled, "That is funny." He laughed, read some more."

"hey, manners" Piper said.

"Please Alex, will you read some more."

Alex nodded and found another poem.

/

It was ten thirty and Finn had just fallen asleep, "I thought he was going to make me read them all." Alex laughed getting in her bed.

"I didn't think I was going to get you back tonight, I figured he would want you to sleep with him." She giggled.

"Ohh he asked." Alex laughed.

"He is so smitten with you Alex." Piper said taking her hand and kissing it.

"He is a great kid, and Aiden is so sweet." Alex said.

Piper snuggled in to Alex, "Ya know what you said earlier...about wanting to have kids?"

"Yeah" Alex nodded.

"I think we should do it, not like tomorrow in a couple of months once we are set up here and have had sometime to re-establish us, but I think we should do it."

Alex nodded, "I agree." She kissed her, Piper yawned. "Close your eyes baby, I will hold you, do you mind if I read a little?"

"Not at all" Piper kissed her, "Goodnight thanks for the awesome day."

"It was pretty awesome" Alex said, "Goodnight."

Alex held her girl as she drifted off to sleep in her arms, she had a ton running through her mind, but she decided that tomorrow after the boys left she was going to go to the office and open that box.

**/**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE THEY KEEP ME GOING... YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	10. Ten

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! :)**

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS ALL MADE UP!**

**THANKS :)**

**/**

Alex woke up and looked at the clock: 2:20 AM. She went to the bathroom and then was consumed by the overwhelming need to check on the boys to ensure they were all right. She walked down the hall and looked in the room. Aiden was laying on Finn, cuddled up to his big brother; both boys were sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at them. She was surprised at herself with how much she loved those two boys.

She crawled back into bed and Piper instinctively curled up to her. Alex looked at her girlfriend and couldn't believe how much she loved her... _Who the hell am I? _she asked herself. She could feel her heavy eyes closing and sleep coming over her.

Alex was once again woken up, this time by Aiden. He was standing at her bedside. She looked at the clock: 3:45 AM. "What's up little man?" She whispered.

"Sweep witch you." He said.

Alex didn't protest. She just lifted Aiden up onto the tall bed and tucked him in beside her. "Pi sweeping?" He whispered.

"Yes. Auntie Pi is sleeping... why don't you lay down and close your eyes too." She said.

He laid down and Alex rolled over on her side and held him. "Alwex," he whispered.

"Yes Aiden," her eyes now closed.

"I wove you," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sweet little boy in her arms who's eyes were closed.

"I love you too" She kissed his head and rubbed his back until his breathing had evened out and she knew he was asleep, then she let herself fall back to sleep as well.

She opened her eyes again, glanced over at the clock: 6:24AM. _Better_. she thought to herself. She looked over and saw Aiden was awake.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she stood up and picked him out of bed. "Let's go check on your brother," she said walking down the hallway.

"Otay," he yawned.

"Did you sleep good?" She asked him.

He just nodded. Alex looked into the guest room and saw Finn sitting up in bed reading.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi," he said with a smile, clearly excited to see her.

"What are you reading?"

"Where the Sidewalk Ends."

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Uh huh, thank you for getting it for me."

"You're welcome, hey Auntie Piper is still sleeping, wanna surprise her and make breakfast?"

"YES!" He said excited.

"Me too?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah you too," she kissed his head. "Come on, we have to be quiet though so we don't wake her up."

"Auntie Piper never sleeps in," Finn said.

"I know but I think she was really tired from staying up late last night," Alex said.

/

They woke Piper up with breakfast in bed, though she had been up for quite a while she overheard Finn say something about the surprise so she played along. They made French toast with strawberries and cut up fruit, they all ate in the large bed. Piper was a little concerned about the mess but Alex assured her she would just wash the sheets later.

/

It was nearing noon. "Well I guess we should call Polly and Pete," Piper said.

"I don't wanna go home," Finn grumbled. He was sitting on the couch reading Treasure Island.

"Buddy, you have to... your mom and dad miss you," Piper replied.

"But I would rather stay here with you guys."

"I know," Alex acknowledged, "but I promise we will have you over again really soon."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Finn, when I pick you up from school on Tuesdays now we will be coming here; and Alex will come home from work before your mom and dad come to get you."

"Ohh cool!" He smiled.

"Yeah so I will see you all the time." Alex smiled.

"Where is Aiden?" Piper asked.

"He is playing in his room" Alex answered.

"It's quiet; that is never a good thing."

"I will go check on him," Alex decided getting up and heading into the bedroom.

"Auntie Piper?" Finn started, getting off the couch, he walked over to the kitchen where Piper was.

"Yes buddy?"

He pulled himself up on the bar stool so he could see her across from him. She was in the kitchen cleaning up from the night before. "Why cant' I call Alex 'Auntie Alex'?"

"Because..." She thought for a moment, "I don't know Finn, do you want to?"

"Yes, I love her like she is my Aunt."

"Well I will talk to your mom about it." She shrugged.

Alex came back into the room, "It got quiet because he is a sleep."

"He is all tuckered out from last night." Piper said.

"Yeah, and he didn't sleep well."

"How do you know?"

"Because he ended up in our bed at 3:30 and tossed and turned the rest of the night. He kicked, elbowed and kneed me."

Finn laughed.

"Yeah Aiden is a... wild sleeper." Piper smiled.

"Understatement of the century." Alex said.

"I didn't know he ended up in our bed."

"He came to my side."

"Okay, I am going to call Polly," Piper grabbed her cell. "And tell her we will bring them over when he wakes up from his nap."

"Okay, how long does he usually stay down for?" Alex asked.

"An hour or so, but with the lack of sleep, I imagine he will sleep a coulple of hours probably." Piper shrugged and put her phone to her ear.

_"Hey," _Polly answered the phone. "_You're alive." _

Piper giggled. "We are. How are you guys?"

"_Great. We had a nice night. How are my boys?" _

"Good. We had a blast. Aiden is crashed out. I figured we can bring them by when he is up from his nap... How is that?"

_"Sounds good to me." _

_"_How long does he normally nap for in the mornings?" she asked.

_"About two hours. Is he good to sleep there or would you rather me come get him?" _

"No no, he is fine here. I don't want to wake him up he will be a monster, I will call you when he is up. Here, talk to Finn."

"Hi Mommy!" He said putting his book in his lap for a moment, taking the phone from Piper.

"_Hi Finn. Did you have fun?" _She asked her son.

"So much! Auntie Piper and Alex are the best. We went to the book store last night and I got three books, and then we went to Alex's store and had hot chocolate and a c-o-o-k-i-e," he giggled as he spelled the word. "Alex is soooo funny, and she read to me, and this morning we made breakfast together. Oh! And last night she let me help with dinner, and... and."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "_Sounds like fun little boy, Okay I will see you in a few hours okay? I love you!" _Polly told her son.

"I love you Mom, tell Dad too."

"_Will do, kiss your brother for me when he wakes up please." _

Finn handed the phone to Alex, cause he was sitting right next to her. "Hi, hold on," she said going to take the phone to Piper who had wandered into their bedroom.

"_Wait, Alex, how are you?" _

When Alex realized she actually wanted to talk to her she stopped walking. "I am great, thanks for letting us keep the boys. I am absolutely smitten with them."

_"Well from Finn there I am guessing that they are smitten with you as well, which I figured they would be," _Polly said._ "Thanks for keeping them, tell Pipes to call me when Aiden is up." _

_"_Will do" Alex said, "talk to you later Polly, bye." She hung up, "hey buddy I will be right back okay?"

"Uh huh" he said with his face in his book." and went into their bedroom where Piper was.

"Polly said to call when Aiden's up."

"Okay" the blonde nodded. "She said he will more than likely sleep a few couple hours."

"Hey, what do you think about me taking Finn to the park or something for a while?" She said quietly. She didn't want him to hear and get his hopes up if they didn't go.

Piper nodded, "Yeah sounds good to me, I was going to shower anyway and I will stay here with Aiden."

"You sure you're okay with us leaving?"

"Yeah Baby, go and have fun; he will love it."

"Okay I will have my cell on, just text me when Aiden wakes up and we will make our way back home, we won't wander too far." She kissed Piper, "I love you."

Piper smiled. "I love you too."

They headed out into the living room together."Hey buddy," Piper said. "You wanna go hang out with Alex for a while while your brother naps?'

He instantly put down his book. "Where we gunna go?"

"I don't know. it's an adventure." Alex smiled.

"Cool! Yeah, I wanna go!"

"Okay, put your shoes and socks on and we will hit it," Alex said.

"And your hat and coat," Piper added.

"Okay!" He smiled, with no protest unlike the night before.

/

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as they walked down the street.

"There" Alex pointed to the subway entrance.

"Cool, I love the train!" He smiled.

Alex grabbed two Metro cards out of her purse; she always had more than one on her though she didn't take the subway often hardly at all actually, but just in case.

"Here buddy, slide this like this." She said sliding her card and walking through the turnstile.

Finn did the same and they waited for the subway. They didn't have to wait long; and they boarded the train. "Can I stand up?" He asked.

"Are you normally allowed?" She asked.

"No, Mom makes me sit."

"Well, just this once, but it has to be our little secret okay, and you have to hold on to the pole and my hand."

"Okay" he said taking her hand and grabbing the pole, the train took off, "Wee" He smiled'

They got off at 5th Ave and 59th Sreet station and walked up to 64th Street. As soon as Finn saw the sign he knew where she was taking him. "Are we going to the Zoo?"

"We are, is that cool with you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I love the Zoo" He smiled.

"Me too, What is your favorite animal?"

"Umm, a Monkey" He told her, "What's yours?"

"Giraffe" She smiled.

Alex paid for two tickets and in they went, after they went through the turnstiles Finn reached up and grabbed her hand. "Thanks for bringing me here, this is really cool to spend some time just us." He smiled.

"Yeah Buddy it is." She looked down at their fingers intertwined, and smiled.

/

Piper was sitting on the couch reading when her phone beeped, it was a text from Alex, a picture of Finn in front of the monkeys at the zoo with the caption that read: _**Look I found us a monkey!**_

She texted back.

**Piper**: **You sure did, he looks like a keeper too. You guys look like your having fun.**

Alex and Finn had been gone almost two hours when she heard some stirring coming from the bedroom and got up to check on Aiden.

"Hi Pi" He grinned when he saw her. He was sitting on the floor in front of the bookcase looking at a book.

"Hi Aiden, did you sleep good?"

"Yes," he said. "Where Alwex?"

"Well I really am chopped liver now huh?" She laughed. Aiden just looked at her.

"They will be back soon; she is with Finn."

"We're going to take you home when they get back, you ready to see Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

"Mommy!" He smiled.

"Okay, let me text Alex and see when she and your brother are coming back and then we will get ready to go see Mommy okay."

She typed out a quick text to Al.

**Piper**: **When are you coming back, Aiden is up.**

Her phone buzzed back almost right away.

**Alex: We are still finishing up, do you want us to leave now? I could meet you at Polly's if you want to take little man and hang out with her for a while. **

She actually liked the sound of that she called Polly really fast.

"Hello," Polly answered.

"Hey Pol, Aiden and I are on our way over... Alex took Finn out while Aiden napped and they ended up at the zoo so they are going to meet us at your house later, is that okay?"

"_Yeah come over, it's perfect actually cause Pete went out with his brother for lunch or whatever, so I am here alone... we can have some quality Bff time." _

"Perfect, Aiden and I will see you soon then" She said, "love you."

/

"Why are we here?" Finn asked as they walked into Cafe Ole."

"Because there is something I have to get from my office." Alex said, walking behind the counter.

Finn stopped before he walked back. "Can I go back there?" He asked.

Alex smiled that he had remembered her telling him that when they were open, he had to ask permission to go behind the counter. "Yeah bud come with me." She held out her hand for him and he took it.

"Hey Amy," she said to the dark twenty-something girl whom was behind the counter.

"Hey Al. Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Finn, Piper's nephew, we are just stopping in so I can get something out of the safe real quick. We just came from the zoo."

"How fun!" Amy said to Finn who was holding a stuffed monkey.

"It was awesome," he smiled.

"Nicky back there?" She asked, handing Finn the stuffed elephant they bought for Aiden. "Can you hold this for me? She asked him.

"She is," Amy nodded.

Finn and Alex walked back though the back room and through the door that lead to the offices. She stopped at Nicky's office first. "Hey," she said.

Nicky looked up from the papers in front of her, and then down to Finn. "Hey," she said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Finn, Piper is my Aunt," he smiled.

"Hi, Finn, I am Nicky. Alex's is my best friend."

"Cool," he smiled. "She is the best."

"Yeahhh," she said hesitant looking at Alex. "She is, isn't she. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just picking up something out of the safe," Alex said

Nicky knew just what she was there to get. "Oh okay... well call me if you need me."

"Will do, come on Finn lets roll."

"Bye, Nicky. Nice to meet you," he waved.

"You too kid," she said returning to her work.

Alex walked into her office and opened the picture revealing the safe. "Cooool," Finn said. "It's like the movies."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah kinda," she said turning the dial on the safe to the right, left and then back right; it clicked and she pulled out the box.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Something very important" She said taking a deep breath.

/

"Hellllo" Piper said walking into Polly's house.

"Hi" She greeted her best friend and son. She took Aiden from Piper and kissed him, "I missed you, did you have fun."

"uh huh, I wove Alex!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I am oldddd news." Piper sighed sitting on the couch, "she was a huge hit; both boys love her."

Polly put Aiden down. "Go play in your room buddy," she told him and sat down on the couch next to Piper. "That's great, and you are not old news; Alex is just the shiny new toy," Polly giggled.

"Oh, I am okay being old news, believe me. I love that they love her as much as they do, you should see Finn and her, they are seriously insperable; and it's mutual; Alex is smitten as well."

"That is great ;seeing as you are pretty smitten with Alex, it seems like things are pretty... permanent," Polly nudged Piper with her elbow.

"yeah... I think so..." Piper smiled. "Oh by the way; I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good..." Polly said.

"No it's not bad, um, Finn asked me this morning if he could call Alex 'Auntie Alex'..."

"Okay...?" Polly said.

"You don't... care?"

"Why would I? This isn't going to be some fling. I can tell you are both serious about a long term relationship. I wouldn't have explained to Finn who she was before they spent the night if I didn't... She is different; I could tell the night she called me on the phone, looking for you. But if I didn't know it then, I do now. I heard the way Finn sounded on the phone, he loves her, and kids are the best judge of character. So yeah, if you are really going to do this and be with her forever. Which I already know you are, without us even talking about it, then she is going to be a huge part of both my kids' and my life, so I have no problem with him calling her 'Auntie Alex'; it's completely up to Alex actually."

Piper just starred at her best friend for a moment then spoke, "Wow, I love you."

"I know," Polly giggled. "I am awesome."

The doorknob turned and Alex and Finn walked in, hand-in-hand. Polly and Piper both smiled. "Hi Mom!" Finn had the big stuffed monkey in his arms, alex held the elephant.

"Hi Finn, cool monkey!" Polly said to her son.

"Alex got it for me. We got a elephant for Aiden!" he smiled.

"That's so nice of you. Why don't you take it to him?" Polly told him. "He's in your room. Also, put your shoes away in there please."

"Yes Mommy," he said hugging Alex before he ran away. "Thank you for taking me to the zoo, Alex. I had so much fun!"

"I did too Finn," Alex smiled.

"Thank you so much," Polly said to Alex as she sat down next to Piper and kissed her.

"You are welcome, thank you for letting us have him; I had a blast with both of them you have awesome boys."

"Thank you, I think so too!"

"So you guys wanna drink or something? Food?" Polly asked.

"Actually, I have to run," Alex said looking to Piper. "There was an emergency at the cafe, plumbing issue, I am going to go home and make some calls then I have to do some book work. You should stay and hang out though."

"You sure?" Piper asked. "I could come home."

"No sense if I am going to be working, and you could be here hanging out."

"Yeah, please stay... Pete probably won't be home for couple of hours." Polly said.

"Okay," Piper said. "Call me when you are finishing up with work and I will head home."

"I will," Alex said.

"Finn, Aiden... come say goodbye to auntie Alex!" Polly called.

Alex looked at Polly who smiled at her, "No?" She asked.

"It's fine with me, if you are okay with it," Alex smiled.

"Totally fine," Polly said.

"Bye Auntie Al!" Finn said, naturally, and hugged her. "I had so much fun, thank you for having me!"

"For sure buddy!" She said then picked up Aiden. "Bye little guy, I love you."

"I wove you!" He kissed her cheek.

"I will see you on Tuesdays right?" Finn asked.

"Yes you will."

"Cool, love you" He said.

"Love you," she said and kissed Piper. "I love you Babe, see you soon. Bye Polly."

"Bye Al, see you soon" Polly said, "Thanks for being so good to my boys."

/

The walk home felt long, knowing that the box was awaiting her at home in her office. She and Finn had stopped at the house and dropped it off; she had made him promise not to tell Piper about it, she said it was a surprise. He agreed to keep her secret.

She opened the door to their apartment and walked straight to her office. She was nervous as she saw the box sitting on the desk. _"This is it,"_ she said to herself. "_It's been fourteen years ..." _she took a deep breath and opened the box.

/

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW... SORRY. **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, KEEP YOUR HATRID TO A MINIMUM PLEASE THANKS LOL. WILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE... IN THE MEAN TIME, AGAIN IF YOU NEED A STORY AND HAVENT STARTED Wanderingbrowneye stories... I ****highly**** recomend them. IF YOU HAVE AND ARE WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER LIKE ME... JOIN THE CLUB. LOL... ;)**


	11. Eleven

**A/N: **

**YAY, HOPEFULLY TAY WINS TONIGHT, HOPEFULLY YOU HAVE ALL SEEN THE AWESOME PIC FROM LAST NIGHT OF OUR GIRLS :) **

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

**THANKS :)**

**/**

Alex knew it was time. She had put this off far to long, she took out the envelope first. She traced the words of her name on the outside that was scribbled in her mother's handwriting and opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and read:

_My Dearest Alex, _

_There is so much I feel I need to say and I am not sure where to start, so please forgive me if this letter is all over the place. I am weaker than normal, and I feel I need to write this because I am not sure if I will see you before I go. The doctors say I don't have much time left. _

_I want you to know how proud I am of you; the wonderful woman you have become, I do not care about the business you are in, it does not affect who you are which is a hard working, sensitive, smart, amazing soul with this gigantic wall. You portray yourself as tough, but I know you. _  
_I want you to know that I absolutely love Piper. She is a doll and the best thing that has ever happened to you; I hope you know this. You need to make sure you tell her how much you love her. I don't want you to lose yourself in your work and then lose that girl, she is kind, funny, creative, everything you need in a woman. With that said, I encourage you to slow down on your 'business' and spend some time with her, you have dragged her all around this world, but how much have you actually enjoyed your time together? Taken the time to just be. I encourage you to make sure she knows how much you need her around, because you do need that girl, we both know this. I would like to see you out of the trade you are in all together, but I have not, nor will I ever tell you what to do with your adult life. You are a smart girl, I raised you that way so I trust in you and your decisions. _

_Don't be afraid to commit yourself Al, please don't be afraid to see a future with her. I am aware that most of your commitment issues stem from me, and seeing how I was when you were growing up. I had no faith in love after what happened with your father before you were born, and I am sorry I left a bad taste in your mouth when it comes to love. Please forget that. I need to know when I am gone that you are happy, safe, and with someone who loves you more than anything in this world, and that girl does. _

_So, I am leaving you this, it was Grandma's wedding ring, and before that it was her mom's. It has seen a lot of people through happy, long lasting marriages, and I would like you to give it to Piper when you realize that you want a future with her; because you will. I am not sure when, but you will, and please know that I will be smiling down on you, happy, because she is perfect for you. I have enclosed another letter in here. It's for Piper. You WILL NOT read it. Understood? It is for her eyes only, if she chooses to share it with you after she has read it, than that is her decision, but until then, you will leave it for her. Until after you have given her the ring and asked her to be your wife forever. _

_Take care of each other, stay safe, live life to the fullest everyday because you never know when it is going to be taken from you. I am sorry that I have to go, I will miss you more than you will ever know, but always remember I will be with you everyday, watching over you proud. You were, and still are the best thing that I ever did in my life, you made me complete. Don't be too sad my love, we will meet again someday, live your life with joy, happiness, and love. _

_I love you more than anything, _

_Mom. _

She just sat there tracing her fingers over her mother's words, seeing her handwriting was comforting, tears streamed down her checks as she opened the ring box; she had seen the ring before, but could never bring herself to read the letter. When she had received it Piper had just left and her mom had just passed, and there was no way she had the strength to read her mothers words, so she got a safe deposit box and put both her ring and the letters away. It was a gorgeous oval shaped diamond ring encased with smaller diamonds, she couldn't believe the beauty that was in it, and could only imagine what it would look like on the gorgeous blonde's finger.

She took out the other envelope that was addressed to Piper and saw the little black book underneath it. She took a deep breath and pulled it out, and smelled it, it still had the scent of jack Daniel and heroin on it, she flipped the pages and noted all the names and numbers. It was her book of contacts from back in her 'importing days.' She tucked it into her desk drawer underneath some papers, and put the other items back in the box and locked it. The picked up her cell and texted Piper.

**Alex: Hey, just about finished up. **

She walked into the bedroom she now shared with Piper and tucked the box away ontop shelf of the walk in-closet and covered it. Her phone beeped.

**Piper: Will head home now... want me to pick up something to make for dinner. **

Alex sent a quick reply back.

**Alex: Nope, just get home... I miss you. **

She just wanted to hold her, after reading her Mom's words she knew she had to embrace this second chance and make every moment worth it from here on out.

"Thanks" She whispered looking upwards... "I miss you."

Her phone beeped again in her hands.

**Piper: I miss you too, see you soon. Love you!**

Alex laid on her bed and closed her eyes; she instantly began to dream.

_**"Baby!" She heard Piper yell from the kitchen. **_

_**"Yes" She called walking in. **_

_**Her wife was standing behind the counter making dinner, "Could you please help Lucas with his homework, I am knee-deep in dinner." **_

_**"Sure love" she walked over to the gorgeous blonde hair green eyed boy. The seven year old looked just like his Mom. **_

_**"What are you working on Luke?" She sat down next to him at the table. **_

_**"Spelling, I have to use this word in a sentence." He pointed to his paper, "And I am not sure what it is." **_

_**She looked down at the word he was pointing to: compatible. "Wow that's an advanced word for second grade," she said. "Okay let's sound it out okay." She put her hand over all the letters other than the first three, "What does that say.." **_

_**"Co- com," he smiled. **_

_**"Good, now. Let's get rid of this and this," she covered the first and the last now.**_

_**"Pat," he said. **_

_**"Okay, now put that together." **_

_**"Compat," he said, then read the whole word, "Compatible." **_

_**"Good job buddy." **_

_**Piper stood and watched her, she could feel her looking at them, smiling. **_

_**"What does that mean?" Lucas asked. **_

_**"Compatible... your Mom and I are compatible, that's why we got married," she smiled. **_

_**"Oh, okay.. I get it now," he said. "Thanks Mama!" **_

_**She got up and kissed his head. "Anytime buddy, let me know if you need me again," she walked over to her wife. "Hard words for a second grader." **_

_**"They're fourth grade words Al, the teacher sent a note home today saying he needed to be challenged, that the current word list was too simple for him." She said proud. **_

_**"Well, I'll be damned, that kid IS smart," she said. **_

_**He really was, he had been reading since he was about three. **_

_**There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it"Alex said. **_

_**"It's probably Polly dropping off Lillian," Piper said. **_

_**Sure enough Alex opened the door to Polly and Finn, who was now almost fifteen. He was holding the hand of her four year old daughter, whom they had named after her mom. "Hi Mama!" She smiled raising her hands up so the raven haired woman would pick her up. **_

_**"Hi Lilly, how was your day?" She asked. **_

_**"Good," Polly smiled. "Finn played hookie from school to hang out with his favorite cousin today!" **_

_**Seriously bud?" Alex asked him. **_

_**"What, I just wanted a day off... Mom said yes," he smiled. **_

_**"Ya know if I get you in my English two class next year, you better not be skipping my class." **_

_**"Never, and I better be in your class next year you're like the coolest best English teacher there is, Aunt Alex." **_

_**"Thanks, and thanks for watching her Polly, you guys coming in?" **_

_**"You're welcome," Polly smiled. "And no, we have to run and pick up Aiden from soccer practice," she said. **_

_**"Okay, hey little girl can you tell your Auntie Polly thank you." **_

_**"Thank you," she said. "Bye bye Finn, I love you," the four-year-old smiled.**_

_**"Love you too Lil. See you soon." **_

_**"You and your brother coming over Tuesday?" She asked, they still had their weekly tradition, but sometimes Finn just watched Aiden at home now that they are grown up. **_

_**"Yeah. I am going to bring back Tale of Two Cities and borrow something else." He said. **_

_**"Okay, see you then. Love you guys." **_

_**"Love you too," Polly said. **_

_**Alex shut the door and carried the blonde haired girl into the kitchen to greet her Mom. "MOMMY!" She said as soon as she saw her.**_

_**"Hi Lillian," she put down the spatula and held out her hands for her daughter. She kissed her as soon as she got her in her arms, "Oh I missed my girl, how was your day today?" **_

_**"Good, Auntie Polly, and Finn and me played Candyland!" She smiled.**_

_**"Sounds like fun" Piper said kissing her, "Mommy is going to finish dinner why don't you go lay down for a while okay?" **_

_**"Ok, Mom go with me?" **_

_**"Sure baby," Al smiled. **_

_**She went into the room with her daughter and they picked out a book; she looked down to Lilly who was a sleep before she even started so she put the book down and closed her eyes as well. Before she knew it she heard Piper calling for her... **_

_**"Al... Alex." **_

_**/**_

Alex jolted awake and opened her eyes to see Piper laying next to her, she instantly felt... sad that it was a dream.

"You okay baby?" She asked "You fell a sleep."

"Yeah... I am fine," she said trying to smile. "I just had the most... vivid dream?"

"Oh yeah, was it a sexy dream?" She smirked.

"No." Alex shook her head, "we had kids... two of em, and they were so... real." She smiled.

Piper stroked her face, and kissed her head. "Boys or girls?" She asked.

"One of each, Lucas and Lillian."

"Oh, Lillian, after your mom," Piper sighed. "I love it."

"You do?" Alex asked.

"I do, I would love to have a Lillian," she said.

"Me too," Alex smiled, and kissed her softly. "I love you... SO much," she said.

"I love you too," Piper said.

"Hey," Alex said. "I want to take you out tomorrow night, to a nice dinner... what do you say?"

"What's the occasion?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, I just want to do something... special to end our first week back together... it's been... perfect and I just want to take you out on the town and have a romantic evening."

"Okay, sounds wonderful," Piper said rolling over on top of her, and lifted her shirt off over her head and unhooked her bra, tossing it on the floor.

"Oh I like where this is going," Alex said taking off with a smirk.

"I havent felt your touch in too long," Piper breathed.

Alex let her hands run up and down the blondes sides, taking in her body as if it had been a year since she had last touched it, not a day. Piper moaned as she reached her breasts, she sat up with Piper still in her lap and placed soft small kisses at the concave of her breasts. Pipers hips started to grind against her thigh, and she could feel her warm wetness. She let her hand slide down her body and grip her core. "Make love to me," Piper said her voice her voice thick with desire.

"Oh baby, you don't have to ask me twice," Alex said rolling her over onto her back and laying in her side next to her she placed her mouth over her erect nipple as she let her fingers enter her silky center. Piper moaned meekly as Alex sucked hard at her nipple and played just inside her entrance.

"Feels. So. Good," Piper breathed.

Alex took her mouth from her nipple and kissed her with so much passion and love, and then headed downward with her mouth, stopping at her neck, breasts, bellybutton on her way down leaving soft small kisses. Piper squirmed the whole time, just wanting to feel her mouth on her. When Alex came face to face with her core she placed small kisses on her thighs.

"Please Al," Piper begged almost breathless.

Alex did not give in this time, she did not simply want her girlfriend to just come, she wanted to relish every bit of her, take her all in. "All in due time my love," she looked up making eye contact with the blonde who looked as if she were about to combust. she returned to her inner thighs kissing the soft skin running her hands over her soft stomach while she did this.

She looked back up at the blonde whose eyes were now closed mouth gaping just slightly, letting out small almost soundless moans. Alex placed a soft small kiss on her sex, one after another until she let her tongue lick her softly. Pipers hipped bucked and she moaned instantly at the contact. "Yes Al" She said softly.

Alex smiled at her desire for her and continued to softly lick and suck at her girlfriends sex. Before she knew it she was soaked between her own legs and her girlfriend was close to her climax. "I want to taste you." Piper said, "before I come."

"Come here," she directed the girl and positioned them now she was underneath the blonde and the blonde was on top of her face to face with her sex. Alex felt as Piper's tongue danced at her entrance and before she knew it she was being licked and sucked on as well. She tried to continue to focus on Piper but she was almost too distracted by the pleasure. She let two finger enter Piper's core, because she didn't know if she would be able to continue to lick her, while she was doing... that.

"That feels incredible," Alex managed to say.

Piper just moaned and began to ride her fingers, both girls were so close and before Alex knew it Piper was at her climax, though she never removed her mouth from her center, and within another few moments she herself had hit her high. Piper rolled off of her and crawled up the bed to her and snuggled into her nook.

"I love you," Piper said with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Kid," Alex said just starring at the gorgeous girl in her arms, not knowing how she got so lucky to get another chance at life with her.

/

Piper was a sleep in their bedroom she had fallen a sleep while cuddling with Alex, who was now up and in the kitchen cooking dinner when her cell phone rang.

"Hellllo," she sang as she answered the phone.

"The fuck happened to you?" Nicky's voice filled her ear.

"Nothing, I am just... In a good mood."

"Did you open the box?" She asked.

"I did, it was... hard, but therapeutic actually and I am glad I did it." Alex said.

"What did you do with the book?"

"Put it in my top drawer," Alex said.

"You better hide that shit Vause you don't want to open up that can of worms after nine years clean, specially now that you got Chapman back."

"I am not opening up any can of worms, Nicky, relax... I am going to burn it just like I said I would when I was finally ready to settle down."

"You gunna ask right away?" Nicky asked.

"Tomorrow," she said with a smile on her face.

"Serious, wow you don't mess around."

"No time Nicky, we have already wasted too much time, life is precious, you never know when it's going to end." She thought of her mothers words and smiled.

"Well I am happy for you, can I tell Lorna?"

"If you must," Alex said. "But seriously keep your traps shut... I don't want to blow this..."

"Hey don't worry I ain't no snitch," Nicky said.

"Good, but hey I do need your help with something... I will call you later after Piper is asleep," she said.

"You got it Al, anything for you... talk to you later."

"Bye Nicky" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"Something smells amazing," Piper said walking out a minute later. "What are ya making?" She asked.

"Enchiladas," she said with a Spanish accent. "Chicken enchiladas, homemade rice, and guacamole."

"Mmmmm," Piper said walking behind the island where she was preparing her food and kissed her. "I always forget you can cook sweetheart," she smiled. "We always ordered in or went out."

"Yeah because then I was a ridiculously wealthy kid who didn't care about things like staying in with a home cooked meal, a good drink and my girl" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"You're still ridiculously wealthy," Piper laughed...

"Yeah but I am smart this time around," she smiled. "Want a margarita?" She winked.

"I do actually," Piper laughed. "Do you think its too cold out?"

"Not in here it's not," Alex said mixing the tequila and mix after topping her glass with salt and putting ice in it. She handed her the drink and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you," she said pouring herself just tequila in the glass of ice.

"Come sit with me while I have a moment," she took her hand and lead her to the couch. She sat down and pulled Pipers legs so they were over her lap.

"I love that we get to do this everyday." Piper said.

"Do what?" Alex asked. "Drink margaritas and eat Mexican food?"

"No, be together."

"yes, everyday," she smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know," Piper asked, as she often used too.

"Hmmm" Alex took a deep breath and then took a sip of her drink. "Okay... but you may not like it..."

/

**A/N: Sorry to leave it on a note like that... but I felt this was best done in two chapters, now you know what's in the box... but hopefully what Alex says isn't going to be... too bad. Review please, AND thank you! **


	12. Twelve

**I dont own these characters, this is all made up. **

**its a long one peoples, hope you love :) **

**thanks :)**

* * *

"Okay... but you may not like it..."Piper just stared at her and she took a deep breath. "When I first got out of prison Fahri found me." She watched Piper wince at the sound of his name. "He wanted me back and to tell you the truth I almost did it, I missed my work and the life I had lived and you were gone anyway." She shrugged.

"What made you say no?" Piper asked.

"You," Alex said. "I knew you would be so hurt and... disappointed that I just didn't... want to. As much as I did want too, I didn't." Piper just shook her head and let her continue. "Well, he wasn't going to have that, he told me I knew too much and he couldn't just let me go."

"But... you got out." Piper said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and part of the deal was I had to help train someone up, to teach them everything I knew. He said since I had gone away nothing was the way it was before, so I did just that; I trained a woman who ended up being brilliant at her job, granted not as brilliant as me, but she was a close second," She pushed up her glasses and smiled.

"So you went back to the business after you were released?"

"I guess you could say that, yes. For a short time and I didn't really do much... importing, I just helped teach her how to run the organization."

"Okay," Piper said. "That's not so bad."

"There's more."

"Oh course there is," Piper sighed and took another long slow sip of her margarita "Why wouldn't there be more?"

"A couple of months ago they contacted me again..."

"Why?"

"Because Alissa, the girl who became me, essentially got caught and one of the biggest operations that they had underway was jeopardized."

"Okay, what did that have to do with you?"

"Nothing" Alex said, "But Fahri still wanted to finalize the run and needed someone who could complete it successfully."

"He wanted you..." Piper said quietly.

Alex nodded, "Yeah..."

"Did you do it?"

She nodded again, "I did, just the one run."

"So are you or aren't you back in the business?" Piper asked.

"I am not, I told you the truth when I told you that I wasn't going to go back the other day. I have no intentions on it, I am out and when I did that run I made it very clear it was a favor, he understood and said he didn't expect anything else from me."

"So what, now whenever he needs a favor he is going to call and drag you back into the business?" Piper asked. "Al, we can't go back to that life, I mean if we are going to have babies you can't just pick up and run off to Bali for a few days to make sure a shipment arrives okay as a... favor."

"BABY, I AM OUT, I Just... I don't know, he did so much for me. I did him a favor."

"WHAT DID HE DO FOR YOU AL, BESIDES GET YOU INVOLVED IN A DANGEROUS BUSINESS THAT GOT YOU, AND ME, MIGHT I ADD, SENT TO JAIL!" Piper put her now empty glass on the table.

"WOAH SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL," Alex hollered back.

"AL, WE ARE JUST STARTING OUT A BEAUTIFUL LIFE HERE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I BEG YOU PLEASE... DONT RUIN IT WITH THIS BUSINESS."

Alex could see the love of her life's eyes swell up with tears, "Hey hey" She said pulling her back down onto the couch with her, "I promise, I wont, I am never going back... I just... thought you should know. I am sorry I did it at all, I am so so sorry." Alex said running her fingers through Pipers hair.

"I just... can't lose you to that world again, you were so... distant and uninvolved in us. You loved it more than you loved me then..." The blonde said. "Already this time around you are so... present and different, I can't lose that. I can't lose us again, Al."

"Hey," Alex said taking Piper's chin in her hand. "You are never going to lose me baby, ever. I am here whole-heartedly this time. I am focused on us and our future. I promise. And for the record, I NEVER loved it more than I loved you, not for a second."

"We can't go back there, Al."

"Hey," Alex said standing up. "Hold on," She got up and went into her office and fished out the little black book. She walked back into the living room and gave it to Piper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"All my contacts and listings from those days..." She said. "I always told myself I was going to burn it when I was ready to move on, and commit, though at that time I never ever thought it would happen... but I went and got it out of the safety deposit box I kept in so I could do just that."

"Really?" Piper smiled.

"Yes, Pipes I swear I am done with it."

"Can we do it now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said getting up and lighting the fireplace. Piper walked over with the book and handed it to her. "You wanna do it?"

Alex took the book and through it in the now burning fireplace. "What if he calls you again?"

"I will tell him no, that I have moved on with my life."

The blonde smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Kid... I am sorry about ever getting you involved in this mess."

"No one forced me to do any of it," she said. "Plus look at the stories we have now." She winked.

"That's true we do have a lot of great fucking stories."

/

Alex woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she grabbed her phone to check the time and had a text from Piper.

**Piper: Went for a run, I will be back soon. I love you!**

Alex decided to take advantage of this and rolled out of bed, though she really just wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and popped a K-cup into the Kurig and dialed Nicky.

_"What's up_" She answered almost right away.

"Hey, so Piper is out for a run... are we all set on that end?"

_"Yeah Lorna didn't even flinch when I asked her if she would go to the spa with Piper today, she is just stoked to get to do something girly and spend sometime with Chapman." _

"Great, I have their appointments all set up so if you could both just get here at like.." She looked at the time, 7:02 _fuck it's early_she thought to herself "...9:45?"

"Yup will do, I have Amy running the store for the couple of hours that I am gone then I will go back and count out the drawer and lock up."

"Thanks, you're the best... I gotta call Polly I will see you soon."

"Yup, see you later, and hey Vause?"

"Yeah?" She said feeling like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Breathe... she is going to say yes... Duh."

"I just want everything to be perfect, Nicky."

"And it will be" Nicky said, "Just breath okay?"

"I'll try, talk to you soon."

She hung up and quickly called Polly; she wanted to be sure she did it before Piper got back from her run.

"Hello Alex," Polly answered.

"Hey Polly, I need your help with something..."

"Okay, everything alright?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, I am actually planning on asking Piper to... well... marry me tonight and I was wondering if you would help me?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Polly shrilled..."That is soooo exciting, Of course I will help what do you need me to do?"

"You don't think it's too soon or quick or anything right?" She asked the blonde's best friend.

"I would say yes if you guys didn't have so much history and previous time invested. Plus you were separated for a long time, and I am sure neither one of you want to waste time this time around... ahh I am so excited."

"Okay, good... here's where I need your help; there are a couple things I have to do today and I need her to be completely distracted and unaware of anything going on... so I have her going to a spa with Lorna at eleven and she should be there until about three, that's when i need you to call her and tell her you need her at work. When she gets there whisk her away to your place and get her ready. Do you think you could go shopping and pick out a dress for her and some jewelry?"

"I think I could definitely do that!" Polly said sounding super enthused.

"Okay, I would but I gotta get to Connecticut and back before six." Alex said.

"Connecticut, are you going to see her parents?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, I have to talk to her dad before I ask her to marry me. I know she has told them we are together again and she says they are thrilled or whatever, but I haven't even seen them since we have been back together and I can't do this without his blessing." She said nervously.

"He will really appreciate that Al" Polly said.

"Okay, so I am going to leave here around ten and then I will stop by Poppi and drop off my credit card for all her stuff."

"Okay sounds good, but I am at home.. it's Sunday" Polly said.

"Right then I will stop by your house." She said, "And thank you very much Polly it means a lot to me that you are supportive of us this time around, I really am different this time around."

"I know you are, and you're welcome, I am very excited for you!"

The door shut and she could hear Piper coming down the hall, "Gotta go she's back, see you soon." She said hanging up the phone, the blonde rounded the corner.

"Hey baby," Piper smiled.

"Hello love, how was your run?"

"Great, only went four miles today" Piper said.

"Only, wow look at you." Alex kissed her.

"I gotta shower, do you wanna join?"

"Uh.. Duh" Alex said following her into the bathroom.

"Soo... what do you wanna do today?" Piper asked as she stepped into the shower.

"Well, I actually have to go to work for a bit... but I have set up a surprise for you so you won't be lonely." Alex stepped in behind her.

"And what is that?" Piper asked.

"Wow kid, you have NEVER been good with surprises!" She laughed.

"Nope," Piper shook her head.

"You will find out very soon" She kissed her, "Now hand me the body wash and I will soap you up."

"I like the sound of that," Piper said handing her the body wash and the lufa.

/

It was 9:41 AM when there was a knock on their door. "Come on, it's your surprise." Alex said taking Piper by the hand. She opened the door revealing Lorna and Nicky.

"The girls, are my surprise."

"Oh thanks for the enthusiasm," Nicky said dryly.

"No, your surprise is that you and Lorna are going to relax and get pampered at the spa." She smiled.

Piper flung her arms around Alex, "You are too good to me."

"I know, go have fun, I will see you when you're done." Alex kissed her. "Nicky and I have work stuff to do."

"Come on" Morello said, "Let them work, and let's go get our pamper on."

"I put a credit card in your wallet," Al said handing her her purse, "I love you."

"I love you too," Piper said kissing her one last time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you soon, And keep your phone on you... just incase." She said.

"You got it babe; love you."

She and Lorna linked arms and skipped out, already gabbing about who-knew-what.

"So you got everything set?" Nicky asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"Yeah we are all set I think, I called her Dad last night and he said I am more then welcome anytime and he said he and Carol would be home all day."

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little. Okay I gotta go I will call you when i get there, call me if you need me."

"Will do, good luck."

"Thanks for everything. None of this would be happening right now if it weren't for you." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, that's what family is for."

/

The whole drive to Connecticut she was thinking of exactly what words she wanted to say to Piper's parents. As she pulled up to their drive way she took a deep breath. She got out of her car and walked up the long brick driveway that lead to the huge double white doors. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Bill Chapman answered the door and not a small tiny Asian woman wearing a maid's outfit.

"Hello Alex," he smiled when he saw her.

That made her feel a little less nervous, seeing he was genuine. "Hi Mr. Chapman."

"Please, it's Bill" He said pulling her into an embrace. That shocked the hell out of her, but she went with it. She had never met Mr. Chapman but from everything she had heard from Piper, this seemed weird behavior. "Come on Carol is out of the deck, what would you like to drink, tea, coffee, whiskey."

"Oh yes please," she said. "A whiskey neat."

"My kind of lady," he winked. "Why don't you head on out, I will be there in a minute."

She nervously headed out the sliding glass door. She saw Carol Chapman sitting on a white patio chair sipping what looked like a bloody Mary. "Hello Mrs. Chapman" She said as she opened the door.

Carol instantly looked over and stood up, and Alex was surprised to see a smile on her face. She thought about how she looked so much like her daughter, just an older version of course. "Alex, how are you dear?" She hugged her softly as if she didn't want to dirty either of them, and then went to sit back down... "Come sit, is Bill getting you a drink?"

She nodded, "He is.."

"Great, so just you this trip huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Piper is currently at the spa getting a massage."

"Well isn't that nice, and how was... Tahiti right?"

"Yes Ma'am, Tahiti was..." She exhaled, "Incredible, it really was the best way to reconnect... just us."

"Oh I am sure." She smiled, Bill came out and set Alex's Whiskey down, he was drinking the same thing.

"So Alex, what do we owe this special visit?" He asked.

"Well, as you know your daughter and I recently reconnected, and I couldn't be more happy; we just moved her in with me and things have been going really well this last week."

"Well we are glad to hear it," Carol said.

"I want to first apologize for being... not such a great person before, and also for the fact that this is our first meeting. I am not that person anymore, and I want you to be assured that I am not in that line of work anymore; and I will never go back just so you know."

"Good to hear," Bill said. "And if our daughter has moved past the past, so can we."

"Thank you."

"What do you do now dear?" Carol asked.

"I own a Cafe in the city, it's a coffee shop. And I also own three apartment buildings that were left to me in an... inheritance." She said. "I only do good, honest work now." She assured them.

Both of them nodded. "So what I wanted to talk to you about is... Well... I love Piper more than anything... and I would like to ask her to spend her life with me... tonight, but I didn't want to do that with out your guy's... well, blessing first."

"Let me get this straight, you want to ask Piper to... marry you after one week back together?" Bill asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir, we have a vast history and recently I have been reminded of how... short our time here on this earth can be."

"That is true," Carol said.

"My mom died years back and she actually left me this," she pulled out the box and handed it to Bill, "with the intent on me giving it to Piper one day. She had the opportunity to know her, and she loved her and saw how happy she made me, and that she made me a better person. Which she does; she makes me better, she makes me want to do better everyday to give her a life she deserves. I know I am probably not who you expected her to be with forever, I am sure you wanted her to choose Larry, and have babies and live happily ever after, but I want to give her that, in fact with all due respect I am going to give her that regardless of where this conversation goes, but please know... I love her with every ounce of my being and I believe she feels the same way about me..."

Bill handed the box to Carol who put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Its gorgeous."

"Thank you, It was my grandmother's, and her mother's before her, and I want nothing more than for it to be Piper's now," she said.

"Well," Bill said. "We are not happy about the past, and we are not thrilled that our Piper spent time in prison... but we are happy that it brought the two of you back together. After she got released, she walked around in a daze missing you, and I think that's when both Carol and I realized this really was... love. If you can do and be all of those things you say you want to be for our daughter, then we whole-heartedly give you our blessing to marry her."

"Ah ah, on one condition," Carol interrupted. "I want grandchildren!"

Alex giggled a little. "Done," she smiled. "We have already talked about that."

"Well then by all means, yes." Coral smiled as she got up to hug her soon to be daughter-in-law. "And I am sorry that you lost your mother," she whispered in her ear as she held her close. "I will never try to replace her, but please know... I am always here for you."

Alex was in shock, Piper had said they were like completely different people but for some reason she still thought she would walk into something completely different than this. "Thank you," she replied. "Thank you both. Unfortunately, now I have to run; still have to get back to the city and ready for the evening, I am sure you will be hearing from us soon", she smiled.

"We'd better," Carol said. "Love you dear."

"You too," She said.

/

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

"_Yeah, I am sorry Pipes but Barney's needs to have this finalized by 4pm today." _Her best friend told her on the phone.

She had just finished her massage and was in a car with Lorna on her way home to Alex.

"Okay, I will get dropped off at Poppi" Piper sighed.

_"No, let's go to your old apartment, it's quiet but comfortable." _

"Okay I will be there in twenty, I am across town in horrible traffic," she said.

"_See you then, love you." _

Piper sighed hanging up the phone and looked to Lorna, "Work emergency."

"Ohh no," she said in her thick accent.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to go home to my girl climb in a nice bubble bath and continue this relaxing vibe I have going on."

"I am sorry Piper."

"It's okay I am going to call Al really fast." she said dialing her girlfriend.

"_Hey baby." _Alex answered.

"Hi babe, listen, Pol just called and apparently Barney's just called in a rush order, so I gotta go work for a little while... I am sorry."

"_It's ok Babe, things come up... just call me when you're done. How was your massage?" _

"Incredible Al, thank you so much... I will call you when I am on my way home okay?"

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too." Piper said hanging up the phone.

She dropped off Lorna at her house and then headed over to her old apartment, when she got up there the door was unlocked, she knew Polly must have been there already.

"Hello" She said walking into the living room.

"I'm in your room" Polly called.

Piper thought that was weird but shrugged it off and walked back there, she opened the door and saw a gorgeous coral short scoop neck dress laying on her bed. "Wh-What is going on?" She asked Polly.

"I am under specific instruction NOT to answer that question, but what I am allowed to tell you is that I am getting you ready for a special evening."

"Alex," She smiled.

"That girl of yours is really something you know that right?"

Piper nodded "I do."

"Now what do you think of this dress I bought you..." She held it up.

"It's gorgeous.. wait you bought it?"

"Pfft no it was like 800 dollars. Alex bought it, but I shopped for it. It's classy and sophisticated, and then." She turned it around. "Classy in front and sexy in the back." It had a very low cut back.

"Oh I love!" Piper said.

"Okay now let's get your hair and makeup done... Alex wanted to get you a makeup artist, but I assured her I was better than any one she could find."

"True," Piper smiled.

/

Alex was at their apartment getting ready. Polly had dropped off an outfit she had picked out for her. She was grateful for Polly today because with her drive to Connecticut and back; she couldn't have done this with out her. It was a gorgeous black Giorgio Armani pantsuit, with a nice simple white shirt to go underneath. She showered and then pulled it on, it was perfect, It was feminine and dressy but not too much; just as Alex had requested from Polly. She smile when she saw herself in the mirror, pleasantly surprised Polly had done such a good job. Once she was ready she put the ring in her pocket and headed out the door. There was a car waiting for her. She had also got a car to get Piper so she could meet her there.

She arrived at Per Se about seven ten, she wanted Piper to get there first. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She walked up to the hostess stand, "Alex Vause I have a seven o'clock reservation."

"Yes Ma'am the young man said, "The other lady is already here, come right this way."

"Thank you," she smiled. As she followed the host she got sight of the blonde, who looked even more breathtaking tonight than ever.

"Here you are, enjoy" He said as he walked away.

Piper stood up and kissed Alex, "This is too much, you said something simple to celebrate the week."

"Well... I may have lied," Alex smiled. "You look gorgeous," she said; she was almost nervous which was a foreign feeling to her.

"So you do," the blonde said sitting. "Stunning."

"Thank you..." Alex didn't know how she would be able to concentrate and enjoy the evening, let alone form a sentence knowing what she was going to do later.

Their waiter came over."Hello, my name is Ray and I will be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you out with a bottle of wine?"

Alex scanned the menu, "Actually can we please get a bottle of Dom Perignon?"

"You sure can," Ray said. "Great taste."

"Thank you, I like to think so, in both Champagne and women," She nodded towards Piper.

"Definitely, I will be back in minute with that and to take your order." Ray said and then walked away.

"Baby, you don't have to do all this..." Piper said.

"I know, but I want too, please just relax and enjoy?"

Piper nodded and opened her menu, "What are you going to have?"

Alex scanned hers as well, trying to focus on what the words said and not the box in her jacket pocket. "I think I am going to have the Maine Sea Scallops," she said "You?"

"I was thinking the Atlantic Halibut," she said.

Ray came back with the Champagne and poured them both a glass and then left the bottle in the ice bucket. The girls ordered and then Alex held up her glass, "To the best thing that ever happened to me, us finding each other again, and lots of happy years." She smiled and piper clinked her glass to hers and then sipped it.

"Mmmmm I have missed good Champagne" She smiled, "I love you, Al."

"I love you too Pipes."

/

Dinner went great, Alex paid the check and then they headed out to the car.

"Dinner was perfect, thank you Baby," Piper said.

"The night is not over," Alex said.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked as she realized they were not going in the direction of their house.

"You will see," Alex smirked and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

They pulled up to the Saint Regis hotel. "Seriously, what are we doing here?"

"We are staying here silly," Alex smiled and opened the door, extending her hand to help Piper out.

"Alex, seriously?"

"Seriously Pipes, come on." The walked into the grand lobby and Piper's breath was instantly taken away...

"This is where you took me on our two-year anniversary..."

"Yes it is," she smiled.

"I had almost forgotten, we came in in the middle of the night and didn't stay very long."

"I know and I am sorry about the shiftiness of the last time, but this time will be magical," she smiled. "Wait here," Alex said walking to the front desk to check in.

Moments later she came back with room keys in her hand. "This way," she said pointing to the elevators.

The got off at the 18th floor and went to room 1829, Alex put the key in and opened the door to a gorgeous suite. "Seriously Al, this is... amazing" She said looking around.

"I know right, come here there is something I want to show you." Alex took the blonde's hand and led her into the master bedroom there were rose petals all over the floor, and bed, candles lit and Champagne on ice.

"Alex, this is all so much." Piper said.

"Check out the view," she told her, the blonde walked to the window and looked out at the amazing view and when she turned around Alex had the box in her hand.

"What is that?"

"Come here," Alex called her closer.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, since the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew you were different; I had to know you. You came into my life and filled this.. void that I didn't know needed to be filled. You made me whole, I never thought there was someone who I would want to even imagine spending my life with, but now I can't imagine life without you. I don't want to because I have already had to endure it... twice. I believe that we are lucky to have this third chance, and I do not want to waste any time. Life is precious and you never know how long you are permitted here, so I want to start our life now and I promise you, Piper, I will take care of you, and love you more than anyone could ever love anyone. So will you please do me the honor of spending forever with me, and becoming my wife?" She opened the box.

Pipers eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the ring, "Oh my gosh its... gorgeous."

"It was my grandma's engagement ring, and her moms before that..." Alex took it out of the box and Piper held out her hand. "Is that a yes?"

Piper shook her head, still unable to control her tears of joy.. "Of course, of course it's a yes!"

Alex slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly and Al knew it would because she had checked it against a ring Piper already had in case she needed to get it sized, but she didn't.

"Al, I love you so much. I can't believe that just last week I was sitting around sad because I missed you more than anything in this world, and now I am the happiest girl in the world, I dreamed about this all the time when we were together before, even at Litchfield; but I never thought we would get here, I never thought that you would want this."

Alex kissed her now-fiance, "I love you too, so much and I am sorry it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass and realize that I wanted this."

Piper kissed her again, "We wouldn't have ended up here if we hadn't gone through all of that stuff, so I wouldn't change any of it for the world... Oh man my parents are going to flip; they haven't even met you yet."

"Actually... they have." Alex smiled.

"What?"

"I went to Connecticut today, that's where I was all day I wasn't at the cafe I went to ask your parents for their blessing to marry you."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh" She nodded, "And it went great, both of them were actually really awesome, and they both were totally excited about it, your mom said her only stipulation was we had to give her grandchildren."

"You." Kiss. "Are." kiss. "Amazing." Kiss.

"Mm, come on lets go to bed." Alex smiled.

"I love you Alex." Piper smiled.

"I love you too Piper, so much."

/

**A/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
